A Moment To Never Forget
by Greasy Slimeballs
Summary: [Complete] David Gordon had loved Lizzie for all his life, but he was too late telling her because she got married. Now on Christmas Eve, Lizzie felt the same way. She feels horrible about how she feels, but her husband is also doing something worse.
1. Christmas Eve Part 1

It was Christmas Eve and Lizzie Childers saw the outlining of a figure across the street. She could barely make out the figure since there was so much snow falling from the sky. The figure was coming toward her house and she quickly averted her attention to something else.

David Gordon, also known as Gordo, looked at the beautiful figure smiling with her two children and the man that he grew to envy over the years. The children's names were Abby and Michael and they both were brought up well. The children were both twins, one was a girl and the other a boy. Gordo would of liked the husband of Lizzie, he had the charm, the looks, everything that Gordo didn't have, but the fact that he was Lizzie's husband made his heart yelp in pain.

Then for one second, Lizzie stared in Gordo's eyes and he searched for an expression of excitement on her face, but didn't see any. The only reason there was no excitement on her face was because she did not know whom the strange figure was. Gordo longed and longed for Lizzie, but she was already taken, because not even he could tell Lizzie his deepest darkest feelings for her. He had tried and tried to tell Lizzie his feelings, but since he couldn't, someone else did it and since then Lizzie had shared a new last name.

Gordo stopped gazing at Lizzie and decided to join Lizzie's family and his best friend to enjoy their Christmas Eve dinner. He walked up the Childers' step and rang the doorbell. The sound echoed through the house and Miranda came running up to answer it.

" Merry Christmas," yelled Miranda as she embraced Gordo into a hug.

" Hey Miranda, Merry Christmas to you to," replied Gordo.

Lizzie was standing in the background where her children were. She smiled her amazing smile that Gordo had known for so long. Then it was Lizzie's turn to hug Gordo and she embraced Gordo into her arms and for awhile it seemed like Gordo could not let her go.

While Miranda was watching them, she remembered the day that Gordo had told Miranda that he loved Lizzie. Miranda had tried and tried to get them together, but it had never worked, because Lizzie loved another man. It was obvious that Gordo loved Lizzie, even Carl, Lizzie's husband, knew that Gordo took an interest to Lizzie, but Lizzie was the only one who didn't know that Gordo liked her in that way.

After the hug, Gordo hugged Lizzie's children, because the children always thought of Gordo has a fatherly figure. They were actually the godchildren of Gordo. Gordo made a great godfather because he never forgot their birthday or anything like that.

Miranda and Lizzie went into the kitchen to set out the table with assortments of foods while Gordo and Carl started some small talk. They both went into the living room with Carl smoking a pipe and Gordo drinking a beer that Miranda had offered Gordo.

Carl started the conversation first by asking, " So Gordo, have you been seeing anybody lately, like dating?"

"No."

"What happened to Janice, the girl you were going out with a year ago? Why didn't that relationship didn't work?"

"It just didn't work out because I liked somebody else and it just didn't work out?"

"Who did you like?"

Gordo had gone far enough because he knew that Carl knew that Gordo liked Lizzie, a lot. He didn't want to completely give it away and have Gordo banned from the house. There probably might never be a chance to tell Lizzie about how Gordo felt about her.

"Just a girl I met from college a long time ago," explained Gordo.

"Oh," said Carl with a look of disappointment on his face, as if expecting him to say Lizzie.

While Carl and Gordo were talking about how the stock market was going, since Carl was a stockbroker, Lizzie and Miranda were whispering in the kitchen so no one could hear them.

"Lizzie," whispered Miranda.

"What?" replied Lizzie.

"You have seemed very quiet these past few months. I mean you barely talk, eat, or do anything like you used to do. And whenever I ask you to come with me to do some shopping you go, " Oh I can't or I have to pick up the kids from school" or something like that. Why is this?"

" Miranda…"

"Tell me Lizzie, I am your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Gosh you sound like you were when you were 13. You always used to say those kinds of things when we were little."

"Lizzie, I am serious, please tell me what is going on. I am really worried about you."

Lizzie choked back tears and said, "It's Carl. I mean he is never home and whenever he is home he forces me not see or talk to guys, especially Gordo. But I convinced him that we were just best friends. I can't even talk to the guys that mean the most to me like Gordo and I just don't know what to do."

Miranda turned her head away to hide the expression on her face from what Lizzie said. Miranda could never tell her that Gordo loved her or that would affect the relationship with Lizzie and Carl. If only Gordo told Lizzie that he loved her things would work out and Lizzie would have the perfect life.

"Lizzie I am so sorry, I mean I really don't know what it is like to have a husband because I have never been married, but all I can tell you is trust your inner self. Maybe you should talk about it with him."

"I have but he just tells me that it isn't true. I really don't want to get a divorce because I do like him and he is my husband. And also think about the kids and how they would deal with that. All I just want to do is just get through Christmas and I will deal with my problems later."

Miranda hugged her best friend and she knew that Lizzie was holding something back that she wasn't telling her. Even though Lizzie was her best friend, the only person who would help her would be Gordo. Gordo was always the one to solve her problems and vice versa.

RING RING.

Lizzie picked up the phone and said in the speaker, "Hello."

"Hey Lizzie, how is my baby doing?" asked Lizzie's mother.

"Hey Mom! Merry Christmas. The children say hi to and I wish you were up here in Colorado but I completely understand about Dad's bunion surgery. Is he doing okay?" questioned Lizzie.

Miranda laughed at the fact of Mr. McGuire having bunion surgery.

"Oh yes, he is doing fine, but all I wanted to do was wish you a Merry Christmas and same to Gordo and Miranda."

"What about Carl?"

"Yes and him too."

See Ms. McGuire was always very supportive of Lizzie but she didn't like the fact that Lizzie married such an obnoxious, self-centered man. She would have been glad for Lizzie to marry Gordo, but Ms. McGuire didn't say a peep about what she thought.

"Oh sorry, and Carl too, I forgot about him," Ms. McGuire said.

"Can you put Dad on the phone please?" asked Lizzie.

"He is asleep right now, but as soon as he awakes I'll let him call you, but let me speak to my two favorite grandchildren," she instructed.

Lizzie handed the phone to the two excited children and said to both of them to hurry and finish talking to their grandmother and hurry and get ready for dinner.

"Carl and Gordo if you could please come to the dinner table because dinner is ready," yelled Lizzie from the kitchen.

Everybody gathered around the table and picked their seats. Gordo was anxious to sit next to Lizzie, but he knew that she would rather sit by her husband. But to Gordo's surprise, Lizzie chose a seat next to him and Abby. Even Carl was surprised, but Miranda wasn't since she knew Lizzie's secret.

After the wondrous dinner that Lizzie and Miranda had prepared they both gathered around the fire for presents. The presents were under the shining Christmas tree with colorful wrapping and big bows. Most of them were from Miranda and Gordo to the children since the children didn't get their presents until the next day, but one of the presents was for Lizzie. Gordo had spent a great time thinking of what to get Lizzie and he decided to get her a diamond heart that said on the back Love, Gordo. He wrote a note on the present saying for her to open it later when she was alone since her husband might have Gordo banned from the house.

"Present Time, Present TIME," yelled the children's shrieks as they hurried into the family room to open up their presents.

Lizzie sat next to her children on one couch as the other three sat on the other couch. One at a time, the children opened each of their presents with glee.

"What do you say?" asked Lizzie as she carefully reminded the children to always say thank you when somebody gave you a gift.

"Thank you," Abby and Michael said in unison as they bounced around the room.

Abby and Michael both gave Gordo and Miranda a kiss on the cheek for their many gifts that they gave them. Then they bounded of into the other room to call Grandma McGuire and Grandpa McGuire to thank them for the beautiful gifts that they received.

"Now it's time to open our gifts," said Carl as he carefully brought the presents over to Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.

"Now honey, you know that I will give your gifts to you tomorrow night and vice versa, but let Miranda and Gordo give us our gifts to us," explained Carl.

Both Miranda and Gordo wanted to yell out that he didn't deserve to get presents, but they didn't and they did give him nice gifts, just not as nice as Lizzie's gifts.

"Here you go Lizzie; this is for you," Miranda said as she handed Lizzie her gift.

Lizzie smiled and graciously accepted the gift and opened it up. There it was, the beautiful dress that Lizzie had always wanted, but her husband wouldn't give it to her because it was too much. Miranda could see the expression on Carl's face as Lizzie opened the gift up.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Miranda. It is the dress that I always wanted," Lizzie said as she glared at Carl.

Lizzie and Miranda exchanged a hug and now it was Gordo's turn to give Lizzie her two presents one for opening later. Gordo gave Lizzie the brightly wrapped gifts and to her amazement she peeked at the card and put it off to the side and said, "I want to open that one later." Clearly, she got the message from Gordo.

As Lizzie opened the other gift that Gordo gave her she started to laugh.

"Oh Gordo, you got me the picture of when I was singing on stage in Rome. I remember how brave I was that day. I wish I still carried on that braveness so that I could use it on what I am going through, you know with the kids and everything," explained Lizzie.

No, that wasn't what Lizzie meant, she meant about what she was going with Carl and how Lizzie started to feel about Gordo. It wasn't a strong feeling, but she just always felt more comfortable with Gordo than her own husband. She did feel guilt, but the other times, he should too of what he did to her.

"Thank you very much Gordo," Lizzie said.

But Lizzie didn't do any kind of gesture to convince Gordo to give her a hug, even though he didn't need to be convinced. She just started to stare at the picture and thought of that night and on the rooftop about when she and Gordo shared that kiss. It was awkward, but it was wonderful nonetheless. She didn't feel that warmness in her heart when she kissed her husband, but how could she know she only kissed Gordo once besides the many times on the cheek. She wish that she did something about that kiss and she thought that they would be a couple after, but it was their mistake that they didn't do anything about that moment. All they did was to pretend to forget about it, even though that moment would forever become apart of them.

Lizzie snapped back to reality and offered Gordo a hug, but this time she felt something different. She felt her heart melt and from then on she knew that it wouldn't be the same.

After her friends left, she quietly crept upstairs to open the gift that Gordo gave to her. She was so curious about the gift that she left the kitchen with her husband who wasn't too happy about it. She opened the door and crept inside her bed to open the gift. As she opened the wrapping she could see Tiffany & Co. written across the blue box. Her fingertips lightly touched the velvet case. The case was soft and she couldn't wait anymore and she opened the box and there it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was the greatest gift that somebody had ever given her, it was definitely more expensive than anything her husband had ever given her besides her wedding ring.

She got the message that he liked her, but why on earth would he tell her now, when she was married? Why now? Even though it was wrong, she would have rather been with Gordo, but it was the truth and she couldn't hide from it.

"Gordo, why do you tell me now? I love you Gordo," she said. And with these words she cried softly in her pillow because she had betrayed her husband and she knew that Gordo and her could never share another kiss again like they did on the rooftop.


	2. Christmas Eve Part 2

" Hey honey, I am going out to get the kids some ice cream, do you want any," asked Carl?

Lizzie just kept on glaring at the necklace that she received from Gordo and slowly shook her head. She didn't want anything to cheer her up than her own Gordo to embrace her in his arms and comfort her from all evil like he used to.

" I also might run a few more errands so I probably won't be back until later on," he said again.

" Carl, it's Christmas Eve, why did you have to wait until tonight to go out? I mean the children and I were eager with anticipation because we were going to sing Christmas carols tonight. Do you not want to participate in family activities anymore? It seems all you care about these days is about you, your friends, your job, and partially the children," responded Lizzie.

" Honey I am just going to go on a few errands, I mean we are running low on groceries ever since you made that wonderful dinner and the toilet is flushing properly so I am going to get some cleaner for that," explained Carl.

Lizzie was too tired to argue and she didn't know that Carl wasn't going to do anything like that. Because really the children were already stuffed from Christmas dinner, the refrigerator was stocked with different assortments of food, and the toilet was flushing properly. The only reason he wanted to get out of the house because he was going to see another who was far more prettier than Lizzie.

Carl hurriedly got out of his car and put the car in drive mode. He sped off to the nearest bar where he was going to meet Cheryl, his boss. But not only was she his boss, but she was also his girlfriend. But Carl didn't know that someone else was in the bar that was spying on him.

As soon as Carl got to the bar, he closed the car door and did a slight jog over to the bar since he was running late because of all the presents that the children had to open up. He saw a pretty lady with a black dress and everything and her beautiful brown hair rested on her shoulders.

" Hey Cheryl," greeted Carl as he kissed her on the cheek.

" Hello honey, how you are doing and why are you running so late," questioned the pretty lady?

" Oh you know, my mother wanted me to help clean the kitchen from Christmas Eve dinner and you know she is my mother, but it was my mistake for you having to wait so long."

" It's fine, you always know that family comes first in my priorities."

Carl put on a fake grin and nodded his head while she was saying this. Now, family really wasn't Carl's first priority because if it was, he would be spending valuable time with his family like every other normal family did.

Gordo decided to go to a nearby bar to get a Coke or something because he was very parched. He didn't personally drink because he never personally liked alcohol. It just didn't fill his want like a Coke did. As soon as he opened the door he saw Carl, Lizzie's husband, talking to a pretty woman. He quickly ducked behind an old gentlemen who was drinking whisky and having a jolly old time.

Now Gordo wasn't a big fan of spying, but when he needed to know some information about other people that would harm his friends or family, he would definitely take his chance. So as he was squatting behind this gentlemen, he was listening to Carl's conversation with this women.

" So Carl, who is the women you love the most," asked the lady to Carl?

" You are honey, and I haven't seen a finer women than you. You have the personality that a man would love and I am so lucky to spend my whole life with you because you are my sunshine," Carl said.

" Oh you are a doll Carl."

This is sickening, thought Gordo. Not only is he a cheater and a liar, but he is a horrible poet. I mean what kind of man would say this stuff. I have to tell Lizzie, but she probably won't believe me. I mean she has known me longer than this man, but I still don't want to take the chance. But I have to tell Lizzie, because not only would it hurt Lizzie, but it would hurt the twins too. I have got to leave before I hear anymore of this mushy, gushy, gross stuff from a business man.

Gordo left the building and he knew were he was going to go. Not Lizzie's, not his house, not his parents, but Miranda, because she always had the answers to everything. He hopped in his car and sped off to her house.

Gordo slammed shut the car door and walked to Miranda's door and rang the doorbell. Now Gordo did care about Miranda's feelings, but this was a major crisis for Lizzie's future would be in his hands.

Miranda opened the door with a tired, but pissed face and asked in her tired voice that Gordo had know for so long, " What are you doing here?"

" I have something important to tell you," Gordo told her.

Miranda dragged Gordo in and pushed him on the couch while she prepared Gordo and herself some hot tea. After Miranda was done preparing the tea, she sat down on the couch next to Gordo and started to sip her tea.

" Gordo what is so important that you have to tell me ON Christmas Eve at exactly 11:01 PM. This has to be very important to wake me up at such a ridiculous time. What did you meet a new girl who is better than Lizzie? You figured out that your dog can talk, or did you realize your specialty for knitting," Miranda asked sarcastically?

" Okay I will never in my life meet a prettier, or better girl than Lizzie, and you know that for a fact. But, what I have to tell you is very important. As I was driving around town, and don't ask me why, because I don't do that very often. But as I was driving around town, I saw a bar and decided to get a Coke and I tell you I rarely ever go to bars.."

" Okay Gordon, just get to the point," snapped Miranda.

" Well I entered the bar and there I saw Lizzie's husband, Carl, talking to this really good-looking lady and they didn't seem like they were talking business because I actually heard their conversation. I don't spy, but this was an important situation so I had to spy for Lizzie's sake. I heard both of them talking mushy to both each other and I saw them kiss."

Miranda's expression on her face was wiped off and she put on a new worried expression on her face. She is always looking out for her friends like Gordo is, and whenever it comes to her friends she will believe anything they say and she knew that Gordo was not telling a lie.

" Gordo, for some strange reason I believe you because I know you would never make up something like that. Oh Gordo, what are we going to do," asked Miranda?

" That's what I came over here for," Gordo said.

Well I wanted to hurry and update a chapter because I will be gone for a month in North Carolina and I won't be able to update up there because we don't have internet access. So here is my last chapter for about a month, so give me a lot of reviews and I will be sure why I get back to have many many updates on my chapters. YaY!


	3. The Plan

Guess What! I can update now because I have internet access in North Carolina, but I can only update one chapter. Too bad. Next time I might update my other story called Changes, but since this story is getting a lot of good reviews then I don't know.  
  
Oh also this takes place on Christmas Day, but the characters really do not talk about Christmas much.  
  
Gordo spent the night in Miranda's spare guestroom since Gordo was too tired to go home. They had been trying to cook up a plan all night about what to do with Lizzie's husband. They both knew that they needed to tell, but they were afraid that Lizzie might not believe them and shun them from her house.  
  
"Gordo wake up," yelled Miranda in his ear.  
  
"What," cried Gordo?  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, geese; all I was trying to tell you was that I know how to convince Lizzie."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, let's just take it one step at a time. We can't tell Lizzie about what happened because she might kick us out of her house and then we might never have the chance to tell convince her again. So, we first figure out when Lizzie's husband is going off to a bar or some place to meet his girlfriend. Then we bring Lizzie to where that place is and she'll see what is happening between the two lovebirds," explained Miranda.  
  
"That's a great plan, but what if Carl actually tells Lizzie what his destination is and he is actually going to that place and he really isn't meeting his boss, girlfriend, whatever," questioned Gordo?  
  
"Well we will first see where he is going to go, so we follow him and see where he is going then if he is meeting his girlfriend then you stay at the place while I go get Lizzie. But, if they try to leave, try to make them stay without getting caught."  
  
"How can I do that without getting caught?"  
  
"You'll think of something, but right now, let's just concentrate on step 1 and then we will worry about the bigger things later on."  
  
Gordo nodded his head and didn't even bother to eat the breakfast that Miranda had prepared for him because he was determined to show Lizzie that her husband was a liar and a cheater. He hopped in his clothes after he shooed Miranda out the door.  
  
Miranda banged on his door and asked, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"  
  
"Nope, why bother when we have a crisis on our hands," Gordo said anxiously.  
  
"I bet you were longing to say that line once in your life," laughed Miranda.  
Gordo nodded his head and just to make Miranda happy, he ate the bagel that she prepared for him. Then he grabbed her hand and they both ran out the door to start Phase 1.  
  
Meanwhile at home, Lizzie had been noticing some peculiar behavior from her husband and her son. The son looked innocent, but her husband didn't, but it looked like the son knew something that Lizzie and his sister did not know. She wondered just why her husband had been gone so much these days because he wasn't at all like that when she first met him. Carl was the sweet guy who she knew ever since she started college. When she graduated from college, Carl took her to the nicest restaurant in the entire town and then took her dancing afterwards to a jazz center. Whenever she needed him, he would be right there for her. But now it seemed that whenever she needed him he was never there and when he needed her she always welcomed him with open arms. But now those days were over and now it seemed like she was just scum, worthless scum.  
  
Her son entered the door and as soon as he saw his mother he started to run, because she knew that there was something suspicious going on that she didn't know of.  
  
"Halt right there young man, where are you going and what do you know that I don't know," asked Lizzie?  
  
"Well I am going to call um, Gordo and ask him something and nothing is up, I am just playing outside with my dog," said the little boy with guilty eyes. The boy wasn't lying about the Gordo part, but he was not telling the truth about that nothing was up because the boy saw his father with another women. He saw everything from the kissing part to the hand holding. And he was sworn to secrecy by his father that if he ever said a peep about this to anyone that he would be beaten alive.  
  
"We do not have a dog," replied Lizzie.  
  
"Of course not, silly me, why would I say that," the boy said and without another word he raced upstairs to call Gordo and tell him what he saw about his father and another women.  
  
The phone rang on Gordo's cell phone and he picked it up without thinking who it would be, but to his surprise it was Michael, Lizzie's son crying on the other line.  
  
"Michael, what is it, is everything alright," asked Gordo?  
  
"No, my father....he has a....girlfriend and I saw them kissing....and—," the boy stumbled over his words with tears in his eyes because he couldn't believe he was saying this. If his father ever found out about it he would whip him alive. "he said to me that if I ever told..."  
  
"Tell me Michael," commanded Gordo in a gentle voice. "I will protect you and everything will be alright if you tell me."  
  
"He would beat me alive," finished the boy.  
  
Gordo almost dropped the phone and there was a moment of silence on the phone. He couldn't believe that such a funny, charming man, that nothing Gordo would ever have, would cheat, lie, and harm someone who didn't do any harm to him.  
  
"Michael, I absolutely believe you because I saw the same thing in a bar. Was it that lady with the big hair," questioned Gordo?  
  
"Yeah, but please don't tell my dad," instructed the boy.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan and I will clue you in it unless you do not want us to do this plan."  
  
"Ever since day one I have hated my father, but Abby has never hated my father because he has never done anything to her. I will do anything to protect my mother from being hurt."  
  
"Okay here is the plan..," said Gordo as he told the boy the plan.  
  
Neither Michael nor Gordo knew that Lizzie was on the other line listening to every word that they were saying. She could believe it, but she had to see it for herself. Sure she believe her son, she didn't want to believe her son, but she did because that is why it explained all those times Michael went out and came back so late with a smile on his face and always smelled like lady's perfume. But, she had to get proof, and see exactly what he was doing with this woman.  
  
Miranda drove over to Lizzie's beautiful house to pick up Michael and to figure out where exactly Carl was going out tonight. She walked up the brick stairs and rang the doorbell where there Lizzie opened the door with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter," asked Miranda?  
  
"Just watching a sad movie," cried Lizzie.  
  
"Tell me Lizzie, you can tell me anything remember."  
  
Lizzie looked up at Miranda and began to break down and she wondered what was wrong with Lizzie. Maybe Michael got into a fight again at school or maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Michael is cheating on me," stated Lizzie.  
  
"How do you know," asked Miranda?  
  
"I overheard Michael and Gordo talking on the phone and for a second I didn't believe it, but Michael is my son and of course I would believe him. Also, why is my husband never here for the important thing like Christmas? Why is he never home is just the point? And why does he smell like lady's perfume when he comes home every night? Why, why," sobbed Lizzie.  
  
Miranda comforted her and said, "We knew this all along, ever since last night when Gordo came to my doorstep. He really does care about you, but for right now we can deal with this later. I know you don't want to do this, but my opinion is to catch him in action and then you can file a divorce. I know you don't want to do this, but who wants a lying, cheating husband who could hurt your son."  
  
"I know, I am ready to file that divorce. I will do anything to protect my family and friends."  
  
Miranda smiled and hugged Lizzie. Then Gordo came up behind Miranda and Lizzie and questioned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Gordo, I heard everything about what happened when you were talking to Michael. I just want to let you know that I am filing a divorce to protect Michael and Abby. And if it weren't for you, I would of never known the truth," said Lizzie.  
  
She pulled him into a hug, and Gordo thought that was the closest thing that would happen between them, but after she hugged him, she planted a kiss on his cheek. This wasn't a thank you kiss; it was more of a make-up kiss from all the years of denying their feelings for each other.  
  
Well that is the end of Chapter 3, after this, there is more to come. A lot more, after Lizzie gets her divorce there will still be more problems up ahead. 


	4. Caught

Ok someone asked me to tell them how to create a story so this is how it goes.

1. You click Log In and there your own little page will appear

2. You click Create Story on the toolbar all the way to the left.

3. You go to the bottom of the page and see whether you want to do a TV Show, etc. and then you click what TV Show, etc. you want to do. So you basically pick a category first then you pick a sub-category.

4. Then you pick what genre you want your story to be like Romance, Comedy, Tragedy, etc. Then the language, title, what your story is about and so on. Then you click update.

5. Then you write your first chapter on a Microsoft Word document and save it under Word Document. If you do not have Word then save it under an HTML file.

6. Then you click Document Manager and look through the files to see if you can find it. (Hint: Look for the file under whatever you saved it under like if you saved it under the Word Document then look under Word Document if you saved in on a HTML file then look under an HTML file, etc.)

7. Then click Upload Document. Then click Chapter Manager and select the story you are working on and click Edit Story and Enter Chapter Manager

8. Then scroll down to Submit New Chapter, click the arrow and select the document you have just uploaded then you click Submit New Chapter

I hope this is useful for anyone now time for the story.

There was one problem with this plan you see, Abby didn't know about her father having another relationship with another woman. You see, Abby dearly loved her father with all her heart, and she would never believe her mother or her brother about her father's wrongdoing. So the only thing that they could do right now is not tell sweet Abby about what was going on and so instead, Lizzie got a babysitter for her.

Gordo and Michael were sitting down on the couch talking about Abby. He and Michael knew that Abby was not going to take the news so well, but they could think of no other alternative about telling Abby.

" You know she is probably going to run away or something like that," Michael told Gordo.

" Abby will not run away, but she sure will not handle the news well, I can tell you that," said Gordo.

Michael didn't respond to Gordo's comment, but instead he got up from the couch and beckoned his mother to go with him to follow their father because he was about to leave in a couple of minutes.

Right when he told her that, Carl came bounding in a penguin suit and his famous tie that the children and the wife had grew to love. But now they didn't like it anymore since they didn't like their father anymore, besides Abby. They didn't like the tie just because they thought it was snazzy or something, it was because the tie reminded them of their father's happiness, which they used to love. But now, he wasn't filled with happiness, he was just filled with secret lies that had kept all those years.

As soon as Lizzie heard him, she quickly hurriedly ran over to him and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh nowhere special," he told her.

"I want to know where this nowhere is," she demanded. Her face was stern and he knew that he was going nowhere until he told her where she was going.

" Okay I am going to a party at the Melting Pot with my clients," he said and he was telling the truth, but not all the truth.

Miranda, Gordo, and Michael all had that fear that she was going to blurt it out. She was probably going to blurt out everything like about his girlfriend, the threats that he made to his son, and the lying that he did over the past years. And for sure, that was exactly what she did.

"You are a lying, backstabbing jerk that is a disgrace to this family. If it weren't for Michael who told me, then all these years I would of thought that I was your only one, but no, now it is two, or maybe three or four. And you are not going anywhere out of this house, but this house is mine and you do not dare touch my son or daughter. And I am filing a divorce."

Sorry this was a short update, but I have to go eat right now. A girl has gotta eat sometime.


	5. Gone

****

A/N: Thank you very much hotchic12 for pointing out that I made a mistake in Chapter 3. I made an error about how I made Lizzie's husband's name the same as her kid. So that was only once, but I am sorry for the confusing dilemma. Anyway, authors make mistakes so please forgive me.

And another A/N: Wow sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but you know I had to update my two other stories that I haven't updated in like two months. But if you like this story then please see my Lizzie McGuire fanfic, Changes. It's not that good, but it does have L/G fluff, so that will make it all better. Anyway, here is the story and I promise I will update the next day if I get five reviews. Actually either way I am going to update, because I am not that self-centered, but please review. Thank you very much, and I am proud to say that I haven't gotten one horrible review yet. Ya'll (Yes I'm from the south) thank you so much, and you are the best. I know you never read the author notes, so I try to make mine interesting and I hate long author notes like this one, but you know without these, you would have no clue when I was going to update next. So you never know. Okay Kimberly shut up and on with the story....

"Hey, guess what Abby," asked Michael?

"What," Abby cried out! She was busy doing her homework that she had over the holidays. The unfortunate thing about going to the best prep school in the whole county was that they had tons of homework. "I have a lot of work to catch up on, and unlike you, who is not doing their homework, I might get my work done before school starts. So if you would please leave me alone, I could get some work done."

"Well I have a secret. A really, really big secret that will blow your heard off and you will start storming out the door. I'm pretty mad about the situation, but I have gotten over it because Mommy is going to take care of everything."

"Fine, tell me the secret, and if it isn't good than I will promise to rip your head off your precious dog that you sleep with at night and he will never, ever get to sleep in his warm bed. Instead he will be sleeping under the stars in a dumpster, with his head separated from his body," Abby said as she looked up at Michael who was playing hacky-sack. Gordo had taught him how and of course, Michael did everything that Gordo did.

"Mom and Dad are getting that thing where you separate and they live in two different houses. It all started with Dad cheating on Mom, with another woman. I think that woman was his boss or something like that. I dunno. So, do you have anything to say?"

"I think you are a prat, and you are a liar, a big fat liar."

"Yeah right, then how come Dad hasn't been coming to dinner anymore and instead, saying he has to do something with his work, when you really know that he is going out with his _girlfriend_? And how come he has been acting weird lately," snapped Michael as he started asking Abby all these obvious questions.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it anymore. I am Daddy's little girl and he loves me and he would never do anything like that," Abby screamed!

"You are not Daddy's girl anymore, because he has someone else in his life besides Mum. He might marry her and then they might have a kid and then—."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE. IT'S NOT TRUE," sobbed Abby. She couldn't handle it anymore. She placed her hands over her ears from preventing to hear what he had to say.

"Then we will live in a big house and Daddy won't have anytime for you because he doesn't love you anymore, doesn't love you anymore. LISTEN TO ME, he doesn't love you anymore," yelled Michael as he placed his hands on Abby's shoulders and shook her hard until she came to her senses, but that didn't happen.

"Daddy loves me and I can't hear you. LALALALALA," she yelled. "LALALALA,"

Suddenly Lizzie came storming into the room to see what was going on. She saw her son and her daughter arguing and she knew exactly what was going on, but instead asked, "What is going on?"

Abby and Michael stopped what they were doing and immediately fell silent. The first to speak was Abby and she asked her furious mother, "Mum, are you and Dad getting a divorce?"

"How did you know that, sweetie," asked her mother coolly?

"Michael told me that Dad was cheating on another women and that you two were getting a divorce," explained Abby.

Lizzie gave Michael the glare that told him that he not only was in trouble, but had ruined Abby's joy in the world. But she knew it wasn't her son's fault because if it weren't for him she would of never known the truth. So after the glare, she felt bad and gave her son an apologetic look, which he gratefully accepted.

Lizzie inhaled air and then exhaled it to tell Abby the truth. For she couldn't lie to her own daughter, even if it would hurt her. Lizzie began to speak, "Abby, everything Michael has said is true. I know you are sad about this honey, but you need to understand that your father and I have been going through rough times in the past week and that I need all the support that I can get."

Abby gave her mother a hateful glare and decided to defend her Dad, "Dad would never do that. And the only support you will be getting from me is no support at all, lean on Michael for once and leave me alone."

For once in her lifetime, Lizzie did not scold her daughter for her rude comments. She just stood there staring out into space. And the expression on her face was like someone had just smacked her in the face.

"Mom, I'll go get her," said Michael.

"No, let her be, she'll get around," replied the hurt mother.

"She'll come around," comforted Michael.

"I hope so."

For the rest of the day, Abby locked herself in her room and didn't come out. The problem with that was that Michael and Abby shared a room and no matter how many times they tried encouraging her to unlock the door, they couldn't. They even tried unlocking it, but since Abby was a smart girl and paid attention to her studies, she learned how to jam the lock without anyone getting in.

So for dinner, her brother tried to get Abby out of her room, but it didn't work, it just made matters worse. So Lizzie and Michael had a silent dinner by themselves and the only time they talked was when they said phrases like, "Can you please pass the salt and pepper." or "Can you pass the salad, please."

After dinner, Lizzie excused Michael to go to her room to go to bed instead of his room, since he couldn't get in it. She then picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's number. The phone rang, and Miranda picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Miranda," said Lizzie. "I am so glad you pick up, I really need to talk to you."

"Hey," greeted Miranda over the phone. "What was it that you need to talk to me about?"

"I broke the news to Abby and she didn't take it too well. She started yelling at me and saying it was my fault and not Carl's. And lastly she slammed the door and locked herself in it. Listen to this, she figured out a way to jam the door so I can't get in. I mean that is brilliant, but I don't need brilliance right now, just a little empathy from my daughter."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lizzie, maybe you should—" Miranda's voice came to an abrupt stop, because Abby gently put the phone down, so that her mother or Miranda wouldn't hear that she was listening to their conversation. She was too disgusted to hear anymore things said about her.

Abby wished she could just escape her problems, she just wish she could run away. Wait! maybe she could run away and stay with her best friend, no she would get found too easily. Or what about the park, yes she would go to the park and she didn't know how long, but she had to get away tonight, because she knew that Lizzie would call a locksmith and figure out how to unlock the door. So she need a sleeping bag, food, clothes... and she began to plan.

The next day, was another day, and this day Lizzie would try to work out things. She just knew that things would be better and no matter what she always had her son and her best friends to depend on. She knew it would take time to get to Abby, and she loved her dearly. She loved both of her children dearly and equally. That was just how motherly love worked.

When the locksmith came, he had a toolbox that probably had all different types of tools. Lizzie and Michael led him to the upstairs bedroom where Abby locked herself into.

She knocked on Abby's door, just to make sure she didn't have second thoughts about this. "Abby, this is your mother speaking, if you don't open the door right now, the locksmith, which is right beside me, will unlock this door and you will be in big trouble."

There was no answer. So Lizzie had no choice but to tell the locksmith to unlock the door.

The locksmith fiddled with the door and finally unlocked it. The door swung open and there was no Abby. Instead there was one window open, where the wind blew through and sent a chill down Michael's spine.

"Mum, she's not there. She...ran away."

****

Okay I know you will hate me for the cliffhanger, but it's 1:00 AM in the morning and I have to go to bed. My mother is waking me up at 8:30 in the morning for no reason at all. Actually she wants me to get back on my school schedule, so I won't have an abrupt awakening when I wake up for school at 5:00 AM in the morning. Anyway, that is the end of my chappie, and ya'll better review. Kidding. But anyway, gotta go!


	6. I'm Ready To Go Home

****

A/N: I will not be able to update until Thursday or Friday because I am going to camp. Sorry about this little problem of mine. Also for you Harry Potter lovers, I have started a new story that ought to get you through me being gone. No, I'm kidding.

The next day...

"Yes! I want to report a missing child. Her name is Abigail Childers, Abby for short. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with jeans," reported Lizzie on the phone.

After Lizzie was talking on the phone with the Missing Child Agency, she decided to dial Gordo's phone number. Gordo picked up on the third ring.

"Gordo, Gordo, thank God your home, Abby is missing and I have no clue where she is, if you could please help me find her that would be great. Also can you please phone Miranda," asked Lizzie?

"Of course," responded Gordo quickly.

He hurriedly put the phone down and ran out the door to find Abby. He remembered previously having a conversation with Abby about what her favorite place in the world was. She told him the park. She also told him that she didn't know why she liked the park so much, but it was just a chance for her to escape her fears.

Gordo got in his car and sped off to the park. There was Abby swinging on the swing, looking down at the ground. He parked his car and headed towards Abby.

"Abby," yelled Gordo.

She looked up and he expected her to run away like she usually did, but she didn't. She just sat there staring into her godfather's eyes with tears. She was solemn and Gordo took a seat next to her in the swing.

"Your mom is worried about you," explained Gordo.

"How did you know I was here," she asked?

"Remember that time where I asked you what your favorite place was in the world." She nodded. "Well, that information was useful, because I remembered that conversation and expected to see you here."

"Yeah, I remember telling you that it was a great escape when you wanted some peace."

"Well, you're right, it is a great place when you want to be alone. I remember when I was your age—."

"Oh my gosh, are you going to bore me with one of your stories from the past?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Continue, because I know there is no way out of this."

"I happen to like my stories. But anyway, when I was your age, my parents got a divorce, like your parents and I was only 8. So I was around your age—."

"I'm 9."

"Are you going to keep on interrupting me?"

"Fine, continue."

"Well, I was 8 and my parents decided to get a divorce. (A/N: I have no clue when Gordo's parents filed a divorce.) Of course I reacted the same way you did and I ran away. Well I decided to go some place where my parents couldn't find me so I went to the park, like you did. My parents came to find me three days later hungry, thirsty, and tired. I regretted running away, because I was sick for a week because of a lack of nutrition. Not only was I sick, but I was grounded for two weeks and had to miss the yearly carnival that happened in Hillridge."

"So, if you didn't find me then I would get hungry, tired, and thirsty and get sick. Then when I would be found I would be grounded for two weeks or longer and have to miss the yearly carnival?"

"No, but my point is that if we didn't find you, you could of been extremely hurt and something bad could of happened to you. Someone could of kidnapped you."

"What's the point of this story?"

"Well I already made one point, but another important point is that running away from your problems is not always the answer to everything. Sometimes you can get in a lot of trouble, like I did."

"I want to go home."

Gordo smiled. He grabbed Abby's hand and walked her to the car.

As soon as they were in the car, Abby asked, "Do you like my Mum?"

"Of course I do! We have been best friends ever since t—."

"I mean romantically."

Gordo hesitated at the question, but decided to give the question a shot. "You promise you won't tell." She nodded. But, Gordo knew that the secret would be out in no time. "When I was in the eighth grade, I started falling for you mother. She never knew that I was because I was always the best friend that would help her through trouble. Then I thought to myself, maybe I should tell her how I feel. Well right about that time, she got a boyfriend, which was your dad. I was sad, but knew she would come around. Well, she ended up marrying your dad and I was devastated. I never got around telling her I loved her."

"You can now."

"You promised not to tell."

"I know, but if you want my opinion, she could use a boyfriend right now, especially how my dad treated her. You treat her like an angel. I read this romance novel and there was a saying in it that said 'Tell someone you love them, even if you know that they don't love you back.' So what do you think?"

"I think you have been reading way too many romance novels for you little tiny head."

"I'm serious. Are you going to tell her or not? Because if you aren't—."

"No missy, you promised not to tell. If you tell your mother, I will be telling you are watching those Spanish soap operas that your mother things are too 'romantic' for her."

"I happen to like those Spanish soap operas."

"You don't understand them."

"Yeah, I know, but the feeling that you get when you watch two people in love is just so, romantic."

"Ugh, the last thing I need is for you getting gushy on romantic stuff."

Abby gave a snort, and Gordo giggled.

As soon as they reached the house, Abby didn't get out of the car. Gordo peeked his head in the car and asked, "Why aren't you getting out of the car?"

"I'm nervous, what if my dad is harsh on me," she questioned?

"Believe me, I wouldn't let you get hurt from your dad, and your brother or mother wouldn't either.

"So are you ready to go or not?"

She smiled and got out of the car as Gordo grabbed her hand and they walked to the house together to await the surprises.

**Okay, I updated like you all wanted me to do. Now if you could please give me lots and lots of reviews while I am away on my trip. I just really am in the mood for reviews, so if you could just click the button down below and give me a review that would be superb. THANKS!**


	7. You Need To Take Chances In Life

****

A/N: WOW! Is all I can say for right now. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. It means so much to me that you actually liked my story, I thought my other stories would be a big hit, but I guess not. Please read my new Harry Potter story, it's really good. Thanks.

Also, I am actually writing about what the characters thoughts are in this story, but only a couple of times, because it's annoying when people write in first person. I've written a story in first person and it's hard for me, because you can only stay on one person and you don't know what other people are doing. BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Abby reached up and rang the doorbell. The ring echoed through the hall and a worried, but angry figure came rushing to the door. It was Lizzie. She didn't know what kind of punishment to give Abby, but right now, she was glad that she was home.

Lizzie opened the door and hugged her daughter. "Never do that again, Abby. I was worried out of my wits. (A/N: Yeah I know, sounds cheesy. But oh well, that is what mothers say.) You never go running off like that again," Lizzie scolded. She turned back to Gordo and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"Out by the park," he told her.

"Thank you so much Gordo for finding her," she said as she embraced him in a hug. "I don't know what I could do without you."

_I've experienced that feeling, _thought Gordo_, about how you have no earthly idea what you would do without a certain person. If only, you knew Lizzie, if only I could of told you. But instead, I've told your daughter._

"Your welcome," he muttered.

Lizzie escorted Abby into the house, while Gordo jingled his keys and went into the car and drove off. He didn't really know where he was going, so he decided to go to Miranda's house, again. (A/N: I know, Gordo drives a lot.)

Gordo pulled in Miranda's drive way and put the car in park. He jogged up Miranda's doorstep and knocked softly. There was Miranda with her hair sticking up with bags under her eyes. Gordo could tell that he came at a bad time like always, but he really needed to talk to her.

"What do you want Gordo?" asked Miranda groggily?

"Geese, can't I see my best friend sometime?" asked Gordo.

"At 2 in the morning?"

"Actually, it's 8:00 PM. Are you like drunk or something, because if you are I can go get you some medicine or something."

"Get in Gordon, I figure this is going to be another long night with you. Let me guess, it has to do with Lizzie?"

Gordo stood there with his mouth open and said, "Course not…I mean, it's not that important really…I just wanted some…Coffee, yeah coffee."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and said, "Coffee? You drove all this way, just to get coffee. Couldn't you go down to the drug store or something to get some coffee?"

Gordo shrugged, but before he could say anything, Miranda snapped. "Wait, you don't even like coffee, isn't Lizzie a big coffee drinker? I remember at Lizzie's wedding, they had coffee there and Carl offered you some coffee and you managed to choke the coffee down without throwing up."

"Of course I like coffee," Gordo encouraged.

"Right, and I'm the queen of England," Miranda stated.

"What was that for?"

Miranda shook her head and prepared some coffee for the confused Gordo and her. After the coffee was ready, Miranda and Gordo sat on the couch with both of their mugs in their hands. Gordo was trying to throw up at the scent of coffee. (A/N: I happen to like the smell of coffee, but Gordo is just weird. JK.)

"So, what did you come here for? And don't tell me you wanted coffee, because you are not even drinking the coffee I prepared you. Now tell me," instructed Miranda.

"I think I kind of you know…," drowned Gordo's voice.

"No I don't understand."

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Okay I like Lizzie." (A/N: Well, that was really cheesy. I hate writing when couples profess their love for each other. It's just so cheesy, but I have to do it. They can't like hate each other.)

"Duh. Everybody knows, actually not everybody. Lizzie is still blind as a bat."

"But what, you just said you didn't know what I was talking about," exclaimed Gordo!

"I just like to tease you. It's really funny when you stand there and look like a total idiot."

"Gee thanks Miranda, I just told you something that I totally regretted and now you're on my case."

"What did you want, advice?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Okay, fine. I'll give you advice, but don't snap at me for telling you my point of view of this situation."

"Okay."

"Well, I think you should go tell her, I mean it's perfect. Carl and Lizzie are getting a divorce. Then you have to find a perfect moment to be alone with her and then profess your love to her."

"Oh yeah, like that'd work."

"Actually I think it would."

"First of all, they are still legally married and divorces take awhile. That would be like cheating, kind of. And plus, they have children and the divorce would take longer. Second of all, I don't even know if Lizzie feels the same way. So if I tell her, our friendship will be completely ruined. And lastly, I can never find a time alone with her, it's just impossible with the children running around the house."

Now, Miranda knew that Gordo was serious now, so she decided to give him a serious answer. "Listen Gordo, there are some times in life where you need to just take chances in life, that means sometimes losing the ones you love. If you don't tell her how you feel, then you might actually never have a chance. And honestly, you can't tell her how you feel when you are eighty, cause then she would probably already have a husband."

"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"That's how life works and really it isn't that complicated. Of course to boys it is because they can be so stupid sometimes!"

Gordo grabbed a pillow and smacked it in Miranda's face.

"That was so uncalled for," said a furious, but giggly Miranda. "Thank goodness, I laid my coffee down or it would be all over me."

After a night of talking, Gordo called it quits for the night and said goodnight to Miranda.

"I knew that you didn't like coffee, you didn't take one sip of it."

"Yeah, well I had to think of an excuse."

Before Gordo put the car in ignition, he thought about what Miranda had said. Sometimes in life, you had to take chances because if you didn't then you wouldn't have a life at all.

****

Authors Note: Was that good or not? Let me know. Please give me some reviews, so I can have those reviews to savor while I am in NC for a week. I just really want ya'll to know that summer is ending and coming to a close and I don't want school to start, I don't want to change or take chances like Gordo in this story. But I have to step outside my comfort zone and do this. Thanks!


	8. The Moment

****

Author Notes: I can't believe some people actually like my author notes. Wow, isn't that weird. Anyway, school starts next Monday. I don't want to go to school, I only want to go to school to see my friends and to see who has changed over the summer. Change is a big part in my life right now, especially since I am going to be in the eighth grade next year.

Another A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER IS WHEN GORDO THINKS ABOUT THE MOMENT. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, Okay stupid joke.

Gordo was sprawled out on the floor thinking about the things that were going on now. He couldn't stop think about Elizabeth McGuire, the only girl he had truly loved. She was the first one he had kissed, the first friend that he had, the first one who shared that very particular moment with him. It all began sixteen years ago...

Gordo and Lizzie were on the rooftop of the hotel that they stayed in Rome. They began to talk until there was awkward silence, when Lizzie said, "Gordo?"

"Yeah," he replied looking at Lizzie.

She leaned over to kiss him on the lips and they stood there for a couple of seconds.

"Thanks," muttered a delighted Gordo.

"Your welcome," she responded with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. So, um, want to get back to that party before we get into any more trouble?"

Lizzie nodded with a grin on her face and they both headed back towards the party, but they didn't know what was going to take place next day. It was going to be very difficult for them tomorrow.

The next morning, Gordo woke up with a blurry memory. He realized that he was happy last night, but he didn't know why. He remembered Lizzie and something on the rooftop. Oh! of course, he was just kissed by the famous Lizzie McGuire nonetheless. And now today, he was supposed to face her. Would they just be friends or more?

He got up and changed, for this was their last day in Rome and who knows what will happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ethan, "Dude, what were you doing with Liz-zay upstairs on the rooftop."

"Ethan, it was nothing but just pure friendly talk, nothing happened up there," replied a frustrated Gordo.

"Oh really, so the conversation or the kiss didn't mean anything to you," replied a sour voice from behind him. There stood his pride and joy, Lizzie.

"No, I meant..." tried to explain Gordo.

"Dude, you kissed her. Right on, man," said Ethan excitedly, punching a fist in the air.

"Ethan, shut up," snapped Lizzie.

Ethan backed off and said, "I'll give you two alone time."

After Ethan was gone, Lizzie turned to Gordo and asked, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"No, of course not, I mean I don't want Ethan to know about—."

"Okay so now you are ashamed of me, that makes me feel great. So now you don't like me and are ashamed of me. Just great!"

"I love you, Lizzie. Don't you get it, I'm just a—."

"A fool, a prat, do you want me to go on. I highly doubt that you love me. Prove to me that you are true, tell me how you really feel," demanded Lizzie who was just about near to tears.

Gordo grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders and pressed his lips hard up against her lips. Lizzie grabbed the back of Gordo's neck and deepened the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and said, "That Lizzie is how I feel."

An astonished Lizzie just stood there motionless and with nothing to say at all.

"Do you have anything to say," asked Gordo weakly?

Lizzie just stood there with no sign of living in her body. She was still trying to get over the fact that her best friend had kissed her and that it wasn't her who kissed him. She wanted to say that she felt the same way, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Okay, I guess you don't feel the same way. Go off and frolic with another guy, of course I'm not the guy. So go," Gordo said as he tried to shoo her out of his room.

Lizzie finally got back to reality and she just listened to Gordo's last part of the sentence and became furious. She didn't hear the part before that, so she took it the wrong way and started to scream at him.

"I can't believe you want me to go away, right after what you did to me. I was about to say that I feel the same way, but not anymore. I think of nothing of you than more than a friend. And that kiss that I gave you on the rooftop, was a complete mistake, all it was, was a thank you kiss," Lizzie stammered.

"Is that how you feel," shouted Gordo when she started to head towards the door.

But before she could answer him, she slammed the door on him.

"No, that's not how I feel," Lizzie said slouching against the door that she just slammed with tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile in Lizzie's room, all day she spent her last day of Rome sulking, but mostly crying. Kate and even Ethan tried to cheer her up and get them back together, but not even that worked.

Lizzie finally heard a knock on the door and opened the door. There standing in the hallway was Gordo.

Lizzie flung herself on him and said, "I didn't mean any of that stuff I said."

"Me too," agreed Gordo.

After the embrace Gordo spoke up and said, "Friends, McGuire?"

"Best Friends," said Lizzie as she shook his hand in agreement.

Even though that Lizzie and Gordo seemed happy, they really weren't. Both of them wanted to be more than friends. They both loved each other very much and didn't know what to do about it, because they didn't have a book called _What If You Fall in Love With Your Best Guy Friend_.

Thirty-year-old Gordo shook his head at the moment that become very vague to him over the news. He did admit his feelings toward her, but then quickly covered it up with an excuse that he just thought of her as a best friend. He was such a chicken and now that Lizzie was divorced from that jerk, he still hadn't told her how he felt.

That was the moment, the moment that could of held their future. But he blew that opportunity, just because he was a coward and also because of his stupidity too. The moment was gone, and that moment would never be forgotten, even though it caused him pain to think about it. Moments like those, even if they were painful, could never, ever be forgotten.

****

Author Note: Sorry this chapter was short, but you know, the moment wasn't supposed to be real long. Well that was what you were looking forward to. Also, I have already written out my whole story plan. No not the chapters, but the plan. It's really good and juicy. Ha! Very funny. I'm very weird I laugh at my own jokes. I'm so weird! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! Just click the button below and type some gibberish in (no please don't type gibberish in) and click send. WHOPPEE!


	9. Little Black Book

****

Author's Note: I was very sad! Nobody reviewed, besides one person. Boo Hoo! Please review people. Thank you, it will make me very happy. This chapter is kind of like the movie called Little Black Book, so if you start to realize that this plot is familiar then blame it on that movie. Hehehe!

Lizzie was driving over to Carl's office to tell him about that Abby was having a piano recital next week and to give him the divorce papers. Yes, it was finally over; she was finally going to be a free woman. There would be no more stress, well at least until another month.

She stepped out of her car and entered the building to where Carl worked. He worked on the first floor and she went to where his desk was. She was surprised that he wasn't there, so she decided to wait.

The secretary came up to her and asked, "May I help you?"

"Oh, no, I'm just waiting for my husband. Do you know where he is?" she questioned.

"You mean Mr. Childers?"

"Yes."

"He is in a meeting; do you want me to get him from that meeting?"

"No thank you. I'll wait for him."

The secretary asked her if she wanted coffee or anything, but she shook her head and turned her to his desk. She looked at the tidy desk and came across a palm pilot. It was the new one that she had wanted and had asked her husband to get her for her birthday. She grabbed the palm pilot and glanced to see if anyone was looking.

She turned it on and there was his email with a list of contacts on the side of it. She glanced at his mailbox and decided to read one from his boss.

_Hey Honey!_

I'm so happy to hear you divorced that horrid woman. She was horrid, wasn't she? Anyway, what I emailed you for was to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight and do something special? You know, just the two of us. Call me at 683-2940.

Thanks, Sweetie!

Love,

Your Naught Boss

Lizzie looked at the email in disgust and quickly went to the next one. The next one was similar except for a different person.

_Hey Carl,_

This is Kate Saunders, the one that you met at the bar the other day. You gave me your email address to me and telephone number, so I decided to email you instead.

Listen, I had a really fun night last night and if we could do something like this again, then that would be great. That was such a great date and I really do think that we have a lot in common.

Anyway my home number is 847-4920 and my cell phone number is 593-2840.

Thanks,

Kate Saunders

Lizzie gasped. Kate Saunders, the girl who jeered her in middle schools and became best friends with her in high school. They then lost touch because Kate went to Paris to get her fashion degree. Why was she in Hillridge, California? She probably didn't even know that Lizzie's husband was her temporary fling. She probably didn't even know that he had been cheating not only on her, but the boss, and Lizzie. Who else was he cheating on?

Lizzie went to the next email and looked, it was from somebody named Stacy Kidman. She looked at this email and decided to open it.

_Carl or should I say Neptune,_

I see the future... I see you wearing a tuxedo and you taking me out to Chez Pierre. And you pick me up around 5:00 PM.

May the power of the stars be with you.

Stacy or should I say Uranus ;-)

Who were these freaky people? I mean at least Kate was normal, but the seductive boss and the Uranus psychic was definitely freaking her out.

How could he cheat on her? At least when people they cheat, they cheat on one or two people, but three is quite absurd. It used to be four, because if Lizzie hadn't of gotten out of the trap, she would of been it forever.

Lizzie thought of a scheme to get back at Carl and decided to take the palm pilot with her. She tucked it in her purse and bid her goodbyes to Carl's fellow workers.

She grabbed her cell phone, which was in the car, and called Miranda. She picked it up on the third ring and said, "Hello."

"Miranda, you will never guess what I found in Carl's office," Lizzie told her.

"What?"

"You know those new palm pilots that I pointed out to you in the magazine that I got. The really cool ones that have internet access and are color and that is also a cell phone, too."

"Yeah."

"Well Carl has one and so I decided to look at it."

"Lizzie, even if he's your ex-husband, you should at least respect his personal property."

"You're sounding like my mother. But this time, I had a good reason to take it."

"YOU TOOK IT!"

"Well I have a good reason."

"What happens when Carl figures out that you have his palm pilot."

"Don't worry, I will slip it back in his office before he even notices, but just please listen to me."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, good. When I was looking at his email., I know Miranda I was snooping through his email, but I found emails from these women. I read all their emails and they we're all dating Carl. And listen to this one of them is Kate Saunders. The other woman is his boss and the other one is a psychic."

"KATE SAUNDERS! I thought she knew that he was your husband and doesn't she live in Paris."

"Well, I guess she is back in town and I never even invited her to the wedding because she moved somewhere elsewhere and I couldn't give her invitation."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"This is my plan, I have each one of these women's phone numbers so I can call them and somehow weasel out if they have a boyfriend and I'll somehow break it to them that their boyfriend is my husband. My husband's boss already knows, so that is taken care of. I can schedule an appointment with a psychic and I can go visit Kate and tell her how I have been doing and bring up my husband."


	10. The Mental Psychic

****

Author's Note: Okay, I haven't been getting any reviews, hardly. If you all could please review, then that would be great. Please. School stars in a couple of days and it's Friday the 13th. And to top it off, a hurricane is striking tonight! Now on with the story.

Lizzie paced around her kitchen and began thinking of who to call first. She thought that she should deal with the easy people first like the mental psycuhic and then she had to take care of Kate.

She reached for the phone and looked up in the phone book to find the psychic, Stacy Kidman. She automatically found it and dialed the number. A female voice answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello," she answered.

"Um, hi. I'm Lizzie and I would like to make an appointment with Stacy for my fortune to be told," she explained.

"Last name?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked for your last name and what is it?"

Lizzie thought that she couldn't use her last name because that would surely blow her cover, so she decided to use her maiden name, McGuire.

"McGuire," Lizzie stated.

"All right, you're appointment is set for today at 4:00 PM and thank you for choosing us today to help you with your needs," droned the receptionist's voice and with that she hung up the phone without even asking Lizzie if the time of the appointment was okay with her or not.

Lizzie glared at the phone and then set it on the hook. She walked in to where Abby was watching TV and Michael was sulking. She knew that something was wrong, so she decided for him to get up and do something than besides sulk.

"Hey Michael, I'm going to be gone for a few hours while you take care of your sister. Remember to do your room," Lizzie added expecting him to argue.

"Sure," he said.

"Oh and don't forget to do your job."

"Whatever."

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to get moving?"

"I'll do that." He got up and went upstairs and went to cleaning up his room. Lizzie stared at him for a couple of seconds and wondered what was up with that boy. She shook of the thought and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Mum, I don't need to be looked after," whined Abby. "Especially if he's my twin brother who is only two minutes older than me." (A/N: Boy what a cheesy and bratty line.)

"Well you're brother is gloomy and I have no idea why? Do you know why," Lizzie interrogated Abby.

"Yeah, he just asked the girl of his dreams out and she turned him down. It was actually kind of funny. He just sat there like nothing else mattered but her. For a nine-year-old, he takes love to seriously. Can you seriously be in love with someone at the age of nine?"

"First of all, you shouldn't be laughing at your brother and second of all, I guess young love can be the greatest thing in the world. I had a so called crush, just like Michael had."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I never had. I guess I was to chicken. You're brother had a lot of guts to do that and now I wish I had told him, but that doesn't matter."

Abby was now not watching TV anymore and averted her attention to her mother, where she had that dazed look on her face. She had worn that look a lot, and if Abby wasn't wrong, she could of sworn it had to involve Gordo in some way.

"Is it Gordo?" she questioned her mother,

Lizzie quickly snapped back to reality and looked at her daughter with curiosity. How come her daughter knew something that she didn't? 

"Why do you ask that?" she pondered.

"No reason," she said innocently, but with a grin on her face.

Abby turned back to the TV, while Lizzie turned her back on her daughter. She bid her goodbye and Lizzie went to where her vehicle was and drove off to the loony psychic where she was going to get her fortune told.

As soon as she got there, she parked in the parking lot and locked her door. She walked up the brick stairs and looked up at the small house. She supposedly guessed that this was her house and used part of her house for work. Lizzie opened the door and looked in the home. It was decorated like a normal room, besides planets hanging from the ceiling everywhere and dozens of cats scattered around the house. Just before she stepped in the house, a cat darted out the door, which made Lizzie trip and almost fall.

"May I help you," asked the same lady that she talked on the phone with.

Lizzie stepped towards the receptionist's desk and said, "Yes, I'm Lizzie McGuire." It felt good to finally pronounce her maiden name. Then it brought back memories of her with Gordo and Miranda in their school days. It felt like nothing else mattered than of what people thought of you, how you looked, who liked who, and nonsense that mattered now.

"Aw, yes. Sister Venus will be with you in a few minutes. There are a few chairs over there, if you want to rest," pointed out the lady.

"I'm sorry, I had an appointment with Stacy Kidman."

"Her real name is that, but she'd rather be called Sister Venus because it makes her sound more professional. Do not let anyone know that I told you that. It's confidential," she whispered.

Lizzie leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Why are we whispering?"

She put a finger to her lips and made a shushing noise. She pointed to a few chairs in the corner and Lizzie graciously accepted the offer.

After about a couple of minutes, a frizzy-haired lady entered the waiting room and called, "Is there a Lizzie McGuire here?"

Lizzie got up from her seat and walked over to 'Sister Venus' so that she was directly in front of her. She was wearing odd articles of clothing. They looked like they had planets and stars all over them.

"Follow me, Mercury," she said as she motioned for Lizzie to follow her into her so called office. "Now sit in that chair over there and let me gaze into the future with your crystal ball."

_Great_, thought Lizzie. _She has already named me after one of the planets, the famous Mercury. Why couldn't it be Pluto or Mars? At least it's better than Uranus._

Stacy did weird hand motions as if she was staring into the crystal ball. Her eyes then popped out and she gave a small Oh. It sounded like a disappointed oh, not an oh that you would create on Christmas Day when you got a really big or nice gift.

"What is it, um Sister?" she asked.

"First of all you have become very successful in your life. And you have three children right?" she questioned.

Lizzie hesitated and said, "Sure."

"Good, now you have trials that you will face in the future. Now speaking of your husband¾ "

Now here was her chance. Lizzie began to sob uncontrollably, even though it wasn't real, at all!. She put her hands in her face and said, "I'm so sorry for crying out like this. I just found his calendar book and I thought of surprising him with me putting a cute little message in there and I found a list of all these women's names and I knew that he was cheating on me. Like his boss and my old best friend that doesn't even know she is being cheated on."

Stacy was overwhelmed with sincerity and held out her hand for Lizzie. "What is your husband's name, dear?"

"Carl Childers. Isn't that such a nice name?"

Stacy snapped her hand back from Lizzie and stood up with a look of hurt and anger on her face, "You mean you're husband is Carl Childers, the Carl Childers. I just went on a several dates with him and we are officially a couple now. He didn't tell me that he had a wife and children. I would surely be disgraced with your husband!"

"I didn't see your name in the book, but oh, what a terrible thing," she exclaimed.

"Well I am surely going to break up with him," she cried.

"Good and don't worry I have already filed a divorce. That is why I had used my maiden name. Now, please do not tell Carl that I told you. He might abuse me," pleaded Lizzie.

"He abuses you," yelled Stacy!

"Yes," lied Lizzie.

"What an imposter, please this session is free and I'm very sorry for your husband. I'll just make up something and make sure that he gets the idea that I don't want to have anymore to do with him," Stacy screeched.

"Thank you," cried Lizzie as she gave the woman a handshake.

"Goodbye, my dear and may the stars lead you to wherever you want to go," she shouted as Lizzie exited the door.

Lizzie gave out a long sigh and headed towards her car and muttered, "One more to go."

**Author's Note: Okay I have written five pages and it's 1 AM in the morning and I will have to do Kate tomorrow. But I promise the chapter will be long. I am just way too tired to write anymore. Please review and let me know how I am doing. No flames, actually I just wanted to say that for the fun of it. I haven't said it before.**


	11. Visiting A Long, Lost Friend

****

Author Note: I am in the crappiest mood right now. I'm sorry if you like this chapter or not, because the only reason I am updating is because I'm trying to pass time because it's 12:00 AM in the morning and I have school today. I'm nervous because all besides one friend has a different lunch period and I don't want that to cause distance between us. We are all in the same grade and we have different lunch periods and a freakin' private school that is so small that we should all have the same lunch period. The more the merrier. You might notice some PMSing in this story, wonder why…

Lizzie grabbed her cell phone in the car and dialed the operator to see what Kate Sanders's phone number was. A female operator picked up and greeted her.

"May I have the phone number for Kate Sanders in Hillridge, California. I'm sorry I don't know her address or the zip code or anything. I'm in a crisis, sort of," explained Lizzie.

"We're here to work with numbers, not emotional problems. Now if you are asking for a psychologist I will be glad to help you with that," snapped the operator.

Lizzie was taken back by the comment and chose to ignore it. "No, I just want Kate Sanders phone number."

"Okay here it is, 843-2940. Thank you for your time today, goodbye."

And with that Lizzie automatically memorized the number. Thank goodness that she was

had a good memory because if she didn't she would of definitely not remembered the number.

Lizzie dialed the phone number and a women picked the phone up on the first ring. Lizzie guessed it was Kate and her instincts told her to scream "Hey Kate!", but she restrained herself from doing so.

"Is this Kate Sanders?" asked Lizzie.

"Why, yes and who is this?" she questioned Lizzie.

"This is Lizzie McGuire," squealed Lizzie like the 15-year-old girl she used to be. "From

Hillridge High School. I heard that you were in town and I decided to give a call. It has been so long and I guess we have lost in touch."

"Lizzie is that you? Oh, please do come over to my house. I'll give you my address, it's somewhere right here. Oh Lizzie, the whole house is a mess and I can't even memorize my own address. Here it is, it's 4873 Magnolia Dr. Isn't that lovely?"

"Okay, I'll be on my way. Goodbye Kate, it is so nice talking to you again."

"You too."

Lizzie hung up the phone and headed off towards Kate's house. She stopped in front of her house. It was a pretty white house with white columns and grass that was so green, that it looked like something from a magazine.

She stepped out of the car and gently closed the door. She darted up the steps, anxious to see Kate. There swung the door before she could even knock or ring the doorbell. It was Kate Sanders and she had changed a lot since she last saw her.

"Lizzie!" screamed Kate. "It is so nice to see you."

Kate gave Lizzie a big hug. "Yes, it is so good to see you, too."

"Come in, come in," urged Kate. "The place is a disaster, but you know that is what moving is all about."

Lizzie took a seat on the sofa and crossed her legs. Kate sat on the other side of the couch with a smile plastered on her face. How could Lizzie tell her that her so-called-boyfriend was cheating on her.

"There has been so much news these past years that I have to tell you. First let's start with you," said Kate.

"Oh no, please you go first," insisted Lizzie.

"Well okay. I got my degree in fashion in Paris, France. Then I spent another year in France and then decided that the French accent was gaining on me and so I went to Chicago, Illinois. There I set my own little shop with different clothes, and I'll tell you, it was a hit! But, I was tired of Chicago and didn't think I should settle there permanently. I thought to myself, what better place is there to live than my hometown, Hillridge? There was a plane set for the next day to Hillridge and I took it and I bought a house and here I am. (A/N: Okay it's not that simple, but I'm tired and I don't care. Cause I have bigger worries. Don't worry I'm not mad at my wonderful readers. I'm just quite exhausted and nervous.) And then I met this wonderful guy named Carl Childers."

"Carl Childers?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Do I know him? He's my husband. I married him two years after your last letter that you sent to me. Did you know that he is dating two other women two and that is how I got your number. I'm sorry Kate, but you needed to know the truth. That wasn't the only reason I saw you. I just have missed you so much and we lost touch. Then you moved somewhere else and I don't know. Okay, but I divorced my husband and now I think I'm in love with my best¾ "

"Oh I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't of told you.

Kate stared and her smile that was plastered on her face before suddenly fell. She looked up at Lizzie and said, "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Hello, I'm married to him and he's been cheating on me for practically the whole marriage."

Lizzie pulled Kate into a hug and she graciously accepted it. They pulled apart and then a small smile came onto Kate's lips. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"Your welcome."

"I would of never of known, but I never think that I am going to meet the right guy."

"What about Ethan?"

"Oh, he was just a high school boyfriend, nothing big at all. I heard that he's going to become mayor for Hillridge. Did you hear that?"

Lizzie nodded her head and spoke, "You might want to give him a call. Last time I heard it, he's single."

"Thanks. But what are we going to do about Carl's little scandal?"

"Honestly Kate, I don't even know. I'm just trying to sort out my feelings first."

Author Note: Okay, I feel a little bit better and if you could please give me some feedback about this problem that I have, that would be appreciated. For my reviewers, you are awesome and you are the ones who make me feel a lot better when I get your reviews, which are mostly good. Writing is soothing to me and now I am calm and ready to go to bed. Goodnight!


	12. I'm Lost In Love

****

Author Note: I have 45 reviews. Woo-Hoo! BE SURE TO REVIEW SO I CAN GET 50 Reviews. That would be so awesome. So if you all could please, pretty please review. Thanks. Also sorry I was in a grumpy mood at what was it, oh yeah 3 AM in the morning. I was so nervous about the first day of school and my ex-boyfriend. It's a long story, if you really want to hear it then ask me in the review or email me, it's a really sweet and sad story. I cried all yesterday and I never cry, it's just not me.

Dilemma was one word that could describe Lizzie's life. Everywhere she looked, she always had divorce papers or her children coming up to her asking her to play a game with them. As much as she loved her children and hated her husband, she still had to do these things, but she just couldn't take it anymore. On top of that she had her feelings for Gordo that she had never revealed to him.

"MOM!" yelled Abby. "Michael is using me as a human dart board. He hit me with a dart and now it's bleeding. It hurts and I hope you will punish him for his behavior!" (Author Note: These are my brother's usual arguments. So I apologize if they sound a bit immature, but this is how my brother and I fight, but he has never used me as a human dart board, yet.)

"LIAR," screamed Michael. "She got in my way because she wanted to borrow money from me. So I hit her in the head with a dart. It isn't my fault."

Lizzie watched the two twins fighting with each other. Abby had a trickle of blood running down her nose from where Michael hit her on the forehead. Then Michael lunged at Abby and she fought him off like he was easy as a fly.

"Stop it," Lizzie yelled. "You're behavior is preposterous. Now I hope not that your father and I have brought you up like this.

"Now Abby," said Lizzie calmly, right after she got both of their attention by yelling. "When you ask your brother for money and he says no then he means no. Do not try to wriggle your way into getting what you want because I know it worked for you father, but it doesn't work with your brother or me. Now apologize to your brother."

"Sorry," mumbled Abby.

"Michael, you're behavior was preposterous too and— "

"What's preposterous?" asked Michael.

"You idiot, you are so stupid that you don't even know what that word is. Even I know that word, now you must feel like an idiot. It means absurd, outlandish, but since you don't know those words it means unbelievable."

"Okay if you're so smart then what is the capital of Idaho?" he questioned her.

"Cease and desist. Now that I've got you're attention, I want to speak of Michael's outrageous behavior. What you did Michael was terribly wrong and you know that I don't allow violence in this house. How could you peg your sister in the head with a dart? That's a rhetorical question, so don't ask it and don't ask what the definition is either," explained Lizzie.

Michael looked at her and was about to argue on what she said, but decided that it was better to keep quiet since he was in already enough trouble.

"Abby you're punishment is that you're not allowed to go to Lexi's party this Saturday. Instead you will be staying home with me doing dishes. And for you Michael, your punishment is worse. You will not be allowed to watch the television for a week and you'll help Abby and me with the dishes," Lizzie told him. "Got it?"

"How come I have to have a worse punishment than Abby?" groaned Michael.

"Because you pegged her in the forehead. You could go to jail for that, but since you are not the legal age to go in jail, you can spend time in Mommy's jail," smirked Lizzie.

"But I can't miss her party, Mom," yelled Abby.

"Watch it," warned Lizzie. "Or you won't go to Abigail's party either. I can just call her mom with a click of a button and you're not invited. Watch me, I'm the fun sucker."

Abby and Michael glared at their mother and went upstairs. After they exited to their rooms, the doorbell rang and Lizzie hurriedly went up to get it. There standing in the doorway was a furious Carl.

"What did you do!" bellowed Carl.

Lizzie knew that she was in trouble. She thought to herself that maybe she could just play it off and he would never know. Yes he would never know. She said innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," responded an angry Carl.

He stepped a bit closer so that he was breathing down her neck. Her whole body become stiff and she suddenly become weak. She got butterflies in her stomach, not the kinds when you love someone, but when you are afraid of that person. He grabbed her neck and threw her back to the wall.

"I got a phone call from Stacy Kidman saying that she thought it was best if we broke up and hear this, another coincidence happened. Kate Sanders called me on my cell phone telling me that this wasn't going to work out and thought that we should go our separate ways. I'm surprised my boss hasn't said anything," argued Carl.

She was now choking so that she hardly could breathe, but she managed a few words out. "I did not take you're palm pilot and I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe they don't like you."

His grip loosened and his hand dropped to his side. He looked at her with his venomous eyes and SLAP! He hit her cheek and pushed her on the floor.

"This is what you get for being an un-devoted wife who appreciates nothing but her husband's money. I always knew that you always loved you're friend. The one who had everything in life, besides his precious, lovely Lizzie. But you know what, you're not going to be lovely anymore, because after I'm finished with you, you'll be bruised and beaten and all people will feel towards you is pity.

"Also what I'm going to do to you is for breaking me up with all my girlfriends and for that you will pay. I knew that you did it, because I remembered you mentioning Kate Sanders in your past and for Stacy, I have no clue what you tried to do to her. Maybe you hypnotized her into telling me that I was a bad person and I was a—

"Stop it," screamed Abby standing in the doorway. She was shaking all over and her eyes were filled with sadness. This was the daughter who was standing up to her beloved father and she knew that she would never be Daddy's girl, but instead an enemy.

"Do not tell me what to do," spat Carl. "If you don't go now, then you'll regret it."

With that, Lizzie thought she was going to run, but she didn't do anything but flinch at the thought what he was going to do to her. She stood firm and still and wasn't ready to leave him alone until he left their house.

"Just because you're my father, doesn't mean you have the authority to tell me what to do to protect my mother. I'll call the police right now," screamed Abby.

"I told you should of never messed with me," said Carl as he ran towards Abby, but just before he reached her, he heard a voice. A voice that was going to save them all."

"Stop," said the voice calmly. Carl turned around and there was Gordo standing in the doorway. Lizzie was lying on the floor, relieved, but breathing heavily from the damage that Carl did to her.

"What did you say?" asked Carl as if already knowing the answer.

"I said stop it," repeated Gordo nervous, but firm.

"You can't tell me what to do," snapped Carl.

Abby still stood still as a tree and didn't even dare to make a move or anything. Gordo stepped closer so that he was a few feet from Carl and said, "I can't do anything to you or tell you what to do. But I think the police can. Abby quickly dial the police's number. You know it, you learned it in school."

"Don't bring my daughter in this," argued Carl.

"I haven't, but I can see that you already have after what I had heard," Gordo told him when Abby scurried off to the kitchen to make the call.

"I didn't hear a door slam or anything. How exactly did you get in here?"

"I slipped in quietly, unlike you who likes to make a grand entrance."

Thankfully the police station was right down the street, so they arrived in just minutes. The police intruded in their house and grabbed Carl and hooked them in chains.

"What you can't do this! It's injustice," bellowed Carl.

"The only word that fits injustice is you sir. After what we had heard and seen, you better keep quiet until your trial. We saw you argue with this young man who we know. We might bring him in for questioning, but sir, I think you are the one we need to worry the most about," explained the police.

The police escorted him out of the house and put him in the car. While the other police men came over to Gordo who was kneeling beside Lizzie.

"Sir, did he do this to her?" asked the policeman.

"Yes," whispered Gordo. "You've got to believe me sir, I had nothing to do with this. I would never hurt Lizzie because she is— "

He cut himself off because he didn't want to say anything that would give any hints that he had a crush on this woman. Heck, more than a crush, a secret passion. Something that Lizzie would never know because he knew that she had been through enough and was finished with men at such a young age.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he questioned him.

"No," Gordo answered.

"Alright, I'll just go down to the police station and if you need to contact me or anything like that then here is my number," said the policeman as he handed over his card. "Do you think she needs to go to the hospital?"

"No," mumbled Lizzie who was just getting up from the floor. Apparently she had heard their whole conversation since she was right there. "I think I will be fine. All I need is a glass of water and treatment to heal the wounds."

"Okay. I gave the young gentleman my number if you need me and I might get back in contact with you for more questioning. Now miss, all you need is rest and you will be up on your feet in no time. Good day," said the policeman.

Lizzie and Gordo waved at him when Lizzie turned her attention to Gordo.

"Thanks Gordo," whispered Lizzie as she looked into his eyes. She saw a spark of happiness and she laughed softly. Her eyes traveled to his lips and she leaned in, even though it was very difficult at this time and kissed him on the lips. He responded her kiss and put a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and continued the kiss.

"I knew it," whispered Abby into Michael's ear and they both smiled. They quietly went up the stairs and glanced at the kissing Lizzie and Gordo. They chuckled while going up the stairs.

Gordo pulled away and said, "Lizzie I'm so sorry, I must of just lost myself in the moment."

He darted out the door before Lizzie could say anything and closed the door that was ajar from the policeman.

"Yes," whispered Gordo. "I am always caught up in the moment. Now these are two moments I will never forget."

He went in his car with sadness in his heart since he knew that Lizzie would never like him back. After all, he wasn't that dream guy that Lizzie had always explained to Miranda and him during high school and college, even middle school.

"No, I'm never going to be the guy for Lizzie because she loves somebody else. Someone who knows his way to love, unlike me who needs directions to get to love. I'm lost in love."

****

Author Note: Okay so that was the first snogging scene and I'm really sorry if the violence was a bit too extreme. I didn't do any tongue in this scene since it is rated PG. But if you want me to describe tongue, which is gross, I will if you want me to.


	13. Just Another Day

****

READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANTE (my beautiful spanish word!) Author Note: Alas! I have time to write. I have been so busy on my other stories and I'm taking a class in grammar, which helps me to improve my lovely writing. Just kidding. We have the best language arts teacher because she teaches us grammar, but that's not all we do, we make up our own stories and we have so much time to read during class. Then we talk about the books we read in class, like a book talk. Please review and I don't know if I can update tomorrow or anytime soon. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have written the whole plot out and this story might have 20 or 21 chapters. I have made a decision that I am not going to do a sequel unless you want me to go into full detail about Michael and Abby's life, so that's a no to sequel. Unless, a lot of people want me to and I thin that's unlikely.

Oh yes and something else, what does M/M mean? Matt and Miranda or Matt and Melina. I have been getting a lot of this and if you'll let me know about this, I will be sure to put it in the story.

Lizzie gave a big sigh with her hand resting on her chin. She was tired, happy, and a little bit sad at the same time. She had just been kissed by her best friend, Gordo. It was more like she kissed him, but he did respond to the kiss. She hinted that Gordo liked her more than a friend, but was it really true? She shook off the thought as Abby and Michael bounded down the stairs to go to school.

"Ready to go to school?" asked Lizzie smiling.

"We've noticed that you have been smiling a lot lately. Actually Michael is too clueless so I had to point it out to him. Does it have to involve with a certain person, or man of the sort," hinted Abby.

"Let's go to school," laughed Lizzie as she pushed them out the door. They both got into the car and drove off.

Michael and Abby were talking about the latest news going on in school. Michael then talked about the pranks that he was setting up to do on the teacher. Even though Abby was good in school and didn't like to get in trouble often, once in a while she helped prank the teachers with Michael.

When they got to school, Lizzie bid them her goodbyes and love and she knew that they were going to have one rough day at school. It was stretched across town that Carl Childers was accused of a crime and had been put in jail. The trial declared him guilty and when he did get out of jail, he had to move to another state so that he was well away from them. If he ever made any contact with the children or his wife, then he would be sent to prison for life.

Abby and Michael walked into the big brick elementary school, Hilllridge Elementary School. Students were buzzing around and the twins entered into their fourth grade classroom. There were stares at the two children and they thought that it would just wear off or something, but it didn't.

Abby sat next to one of her friend named Alicia and asked her, "Why is everybody staring at Michael and I? Haven't they already realized that we are twins, or they still not believing us?"

"Abby, you don't know?" whispered Alicia. "The whole school is talking about your dad and how he is prison. I of course didn't join in their jeers towards you and went about my own business. But Alex Mahaffay's dad is a lawyer and he's friends with your dad's lawyer. Obviously, Alex's dad told him about your dad and he told the whole school."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Abby.

"Sshh. Everybody is going to hear you and you're going to cause more of a commotion than before. Don't worry it will all wear off ," assured Alicia.

"Okay quiet down class, I am going to make some copies of this worksheet that you're going to do next. Now Alex, please make sure that no one does anything that is not acceptable. If they do then let me know."

The teacher walked out of the class and Alex stood up. A devilish grin stretched on his face and neither Michael nor Abby knew what was going to happen next.

"Guess what?" questioned Alex. "I heard from my dad that Michael and Abby are the children of the new prisoner."

Michael rose up furiously and held Michael back from punching him in the face. Michael however was laughed a cruel laugh. Abby was furious, but didn't want to show it, but Michael was definitely showing it.

"Stop it," demanded Abby. "We don't want to get in trouble and plus, he isn't worth it."

Michael slowly backed down and returned to his seat, and Abby headed towards hers. But just then Abby heard Alex's voice.

"Abby, such a pity that your dad had to go to prison. My father and your father were such good friends, but right after him going into prison. I don't think my dad could ever talk to him again. I mean who could talk to him after what eh did. He's worthless scum and so is Michael and your mother because—"

Abby raised a fist and WHAM! He was punched in the nose by a girl and he was definitely going to be teased for awhile, maybe even more than Abby and Michael.

"That's what you get for talking bad about my family. If you do that again, then it's going to be your nose and your stomach," said Abby coolly.

Michael however was delighted and slapped Abby a high-five. She declined it and said that you only needed to do that under certain circumstances. The whole class was cheering on Abby, while they were taunting Alex.

"Miss Childers, you must come with me. That was unacceptable and I will have to lead you to the office," shouted a voice.

Abby whirled around and there was standing an angry teacher. The class quieted down and they slowly went back in their seats to leave Abby standing there in the middle of the room. She felt her face flaming, not only with anger, but also with embarrassment.

"Come," instructed the teacher and led Abby to the principal's office. They stood their silent as they made their way to the office.

"Here sit down," commanded the teacher. "And the principal will be right with you. She'll be sure to call your parents to come and get you for the rest of the day. My decision is already made and you are not to be here in this school to have Inside School Suspension, but instead Outside School Suspension for three days. I think that will teach you your lesson."

And with that she turned her back towards Abby. She then whirled back around and said in a quiet voice, "Abby, I would expect better from you."

After a few minutes of waiting, the principal came in to tell her that she had just called her parents and to wait here until they got her. She waited and waited for her mother, and when she came barging into the principal's office, she was angry.

"Abby, let's go," snapped Lizzie. "I would never expect such bad behavior. I thought that Michael would do such a thing, but you. When then told me it was you, I nearly fainted and had a car wreck. Honestly, I would expect better from you. We will talk about your punishments later."

"Sorry Mum," mumbled Abby. Lizzie grabbed Abby's arm and lead her to the car. She hopped in it and they drove off.

After Michael had came home, Abby and Michael sat on the couch doing their homework while Lizzie was wrapping up her conversation with the school on Abby's suspension. She then dialed another phone number and Abby had heard Lizzie go into a low whisper. She crept behind a wall so that she could hear Lizzie's conversation.

"Honestly Miranda, I was bewildered that my own daughter had done that," spoke Lizzie. "Not only do I have to worry about her, but my problem with Gordo.

"No Miranda, I promise it is no big deal. I will talk to you later about it.

"Okay bye Miranda, thank you so much.

Lizzie clicked the off button and Abby raced up to her room. Lizzie looked up at the stairs and saw a glimpse of Abby running to her room. Lizzie's face fell and she knew that Abby had overheard her over the phone.

What was this world coming to? She had beginning to fall for her best friend, her husband was abusive and was locked up in jail, and her daughter would probably not be on speaking terms with her until another two months.

"It's just another day. One of those days that you can never forget," mumbled Lizzie as she went back to her work.

****

Author's Note: Okay this was a short chapter, but I don't have anything else to say for this chapter. You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. Hah! I am so cruel. Just kidding, and please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Make a lovely review for free.


	14. Starlight, Starbright

****

Author Note: Gee! I didn't know people liked my story that much. I got 11 reviews. You guys are the best. Okay I promise that I will continue this story no matter what. Okay? Alright. So to celebrate, I'm going to give you another chapter. Oh and also Matt and Miranda are dating already, so just to give you the update. Don't worry there will be more interaction between the two of them, even if I do think they are the worst couple, no offense, but you'll see why both of them affect Gordo so please don't get mad if you don't like this couple.

It had been awhile after Abby's explosion in the classroom. Just like Lizzie said, she was grounded and wasn't allowed to go to any parties or anything. So she sat quietly in her room waiting for her punishment to be over.

Meanwhile with Lizzie, she had bigger problems to worry over than Abby's little fit. Abby had still not told the reason why she had pitched a fight at school. Lizzie suspected that the reason had to something with Carl being in jail, but she didn't know for sure. But, the reason why Lizzie did not worry about this was because she was going to have a dinner party at her house. She planned this a month ago before the 'accident' that she encountered with Gordo. So that meant that she would have to face Gordo at the dinner party, unless he didn't come.

The doorbell rang, at Lizzie snapped back to the present. She answered the door and there standing in the doorway was Miranda with a basket full of different assortments of food.

"You know that I don't really cook, so I bought some stuff from the nearby market. I bought mashed potatoes, corn, chicken, and more. Look through the stuff and if you don't want some of it then leave it in the basket," explained Miranda with a smile.

"Thanks," Lizzie said. "I really need your help."

"Don't you think this enough food?" asked Miranda.

"No I meant with Gordo," hissed Lizzie.

"Oh, now I see," smiled Miranda and Lizzie jerked her into the kitchen to talk. She took out all the food and laid it on the table with the rest of the foods that her neighbor brought in.

"Gordo is coming over any second and I am about to go mad…" blabbed Lizzie.

"Whoa, hold on Lizzie. I don't even know what you are talking about. What is happening between you and Gordo besides that you are too stupid enough to not admit your feelings for each other," Miranda told her.

Lizzie glared. "Miranda! You have been watching too many of those soap operas. I mean honestly, this is not how real life works. I don't know for sure if he likes me in that way or not," Lizzie said. "I sound like I'm in middle school again."

"So did he like kiss you or anything? Because that's how it sounds," she said.

"Yeah he did," nodded Lizzie. "It was the night that Carl had you know and he rescued me. Then he bent down to me and I don't know what came over me and I kissed him."

"You kissed him," repeated Miranda as she helped Lizzie with the dishes.

"Yes, I kissed him and the weird thing is that it actually felt good," Lizzie smiled.

"Well there is only one thing for you to do," said Miranda.

"What?" questioned Lizzie.

"Get a blanket under the stars and talk about the past. That's what I did with my boyfriend, but instead we went to a planetarium. It wasn't as much fun as the real stars, though," Miranda said.

"I'll think about it," said Lizzie.

"Wow! You actually agreed with one of my ideas," amazed Miranda.

"I said I would think about it, not do it," Lizzie snapped.

Miranda backed away with a smile and continued to help her out with the dishes. Once they were done with the setting up, Lizzie shoed off Abby and Michael upstairs. Then the guests starting to arrive, and one of those guests was Gordo. It appeared that he had tried to stay far away from Lizzie and vice versa.

Finally Miranda had come over to Lizzie and said, "I just told Gordo that you wanted to talk to him outside. There are blankets lying outside for the two of you. Bye Lizzie, great party! I'll go chat to Kate and Ethan while I'm at it."

"Miranda," shouted Lizzie, but she just waved her hand and completely ignored as if she were a flea.

Then to Lizzie's astonishment, Gordo had come up to her and cleared his voice. "So you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, maybe it would be better if we talked about this outside," suggested Lizzie.

Lizzie and Gordo strolled out the door with a curious Abby looking behind them. They both closed the door and laid on the ground a good distance apart. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Gordo interrupted it.

"Remember when we were little and we always used to look up at the stars with Miranda. She was always the one who would point out the constellations while we talked about school. When she was little she always wanted to be an astronomer, but changed her mind later on."

"Yeah," laughed Lizzie. (A/N: I was about to type, giggled Lizzie, but then that would sound to cheesy.)

"No, what I remember was when you were dating Brooke and Miranda and I thought we had lost you. We thought that it wasn't the Three Musketeers anymore, but just the Two-Sad-Princesses-Who-Doesn't-Have-Their-Knight-In-Shining-Armor," explained Lizzie.

Gordo snorted. "Right, whatever."

"No Gordo, I mean you weren't exactly our knight in shining armor, but you did protect us, especially me," said Lizzie courteously. By then, Gordo and Lizzie were under the blankets and were close in proximity to each other.

"I wasn't anything like Ethan or the popular guys I was just¾ ."

"You were just Gordo, the one that Miranda and I always depended on. The one that was the closest to our knight in shining armor. Gordo, you didn't have to be popular, cool, or anything like that just to make us like you. We like you any way and that is the truth."

"Thanks, but I wasn't that great to you."

"Remember Rome, Ronnie, Kate, and there is so much more events that you helped me with. Sure Miranda was a great friend, but you were always there for me even when Miranda wasn't around."

"But¾ ."

"Plus, I always need a guys perspective on things."

"You like to interrupt."

"I guess I do and face it Gordo, you are the man of many wonders."

_Did I just say that? I can't believe I just said that. That was supposed to be thought in my mind and not said out loud. I really do believe that I have changed into a 13-year-old, but in a 30-year-old's body, _though Lizzie. (A/N: Haha, does this sound familiar? _13 Going On 30.)_

"That was supposed to be thought in my mind," blushed Lizzie.

Gordo laughed at this and then the laughing ceased. Gordo looked at Lizzie and she turned to him. A nervous Gordo placed his hand on her cheek and then leaned in. Lizzie did the same so that their bodies were compressed into each other.

"Mom, I need help on this¾ ," Abby said as she entered out the back door to the patio where Gordo and Lizzie were basically on top of each other now.

"Okay, I can see that I have interrupted something," Abby giggled. (A/N: Okay, so I used the word giggled, whose going to punish me?)

"Nnno," hesitated Gordo. "I was just about to leave."

Gordo got up from where he was laying and exited the door leaving Lizzie on the ground and Abby at the doorway.

"Sure," whispered Abby as Gordo walked past her.

"So Mom, can I help you with anything?" asked Abby.

Lizzie stood their speechless because after all, wouldn't you be speechless after a best guy friend of yours almost kissed you?

****

Author Note: End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and there is more to come. Oh and also I have started this stupid little poll for people to answer some questions, and sometimes it might be advice aimed towards me. Okay so the question is directed to my best friend in the whole world who is starting a new high school. She has lots of friends that are girls, but she wants some friends that are guys. So any advice? Sorry just wanted to shoot that out. I couldn't help her with that question, so that is why I am asking you all. Thank you very much.


	15. A Conversation With Kate

****

Author Note: It has been awhile ever since I have updated. Well I am updating now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to review. Thanks!

Lizzie gave a small sigh. Her daughter, yes her daughter, was lecturing her. She told Lizzie that it wasn't a lecture, but more like advice. Yes Lizzie McGuire had just asked her daughter for advice. She was at the ultimate low, even though her daughter did give good advice, she was usually the one to give advice to Abby.

"Mum, he likes you and maybe even loves you," Abby told her Mom.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Remember that night I ran away?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Gordo was the one to find me and he told me that he um, loved you."

Abby looked at her shocked mother and tried to wave her hand in her mother's face. Lizzie stayed motionless and finally snapped back to reality. She turned to her daughter and smiled.

"So what are you going to do about it? You can tell him," suggested Abby.

"No, not yet. I need some advice from, who? I know who! Abby can you stay here at the house by yourself and baby-sit your brother, even though he thinks he doesn't need babysitting? It would be a big favor for me," she pleaded.

"Sure Mom," sighed Abby. "But you must promise one thing."

"Aren't I the mother?" she corrected her daughter.

"Yes, but you were in desperate need of help, so I was the motherly figure. But it's not anything big. Actually, it's more of a question. Do you like Gordo?"

"Goodbye Abby," she laughed at made her way to the door.

"I knew it," shrieked Abby.

Lizzie opened the door and headed toward Kate Saunders house. After she was there, she literally barged through the door. Kate was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine and was shocked to see her best friend standing in her living room without ringing the doorbell.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" she asked perplexed.

"Oh um, sorry. I just needed a little bit of help with a problem," Lizzie told her.

She looked up from the magazine with a grin stretched across her face. "You mean, Gordo?"

"What how did you know?" Lizzie plopped down on the sofa next to her friend and she gave Kate a curious glare.

"It was kind of obvious since you weren't at your own party. So since I didn't see Gordo at the party either, I got the suspicion that you were with Gordo outside somewhere. Maybe, um groping each other."

"Shut up Kate. I need advice, not the facts. I can manage the facts fine, thank you very much."

"So what did you barge in my house for? I know advice, but what kind of advice? I know it's about Gordo. It must have been really important."

"I almost kissed Gordo last night. Oh god, I feel like I'm back in middle school and I know it's weird but kissing is a big deal to me. See I always feel like I'm back in middle school when I am with Gordo and then I get these butterflies when I am around him. See I am possibly a thirty-year-old in a fourteen-year-old's body."

"You have the love case bad."

"Love bites."

"But then love is one of the best things that can happen to us."

"Right, so what do I do?"

"The only thing that there is to do."

"What is it?"

"It's obvious, I am going to let you figure it out for yourself."

"WHAT!"

"I'm kidding."

"So what do I do, and don't tell me to figure it out, because I am not capable of doing that."

"I think you are, but you are just too lazy. Now what you need to do is that you seriously need to tell him. We have grown up with Gordo and you know that it's impossible for him to tell how he feels about a person that he really loves."

"Wait, he loves me?"

"I'm not surprised that you have figured out the obvious. Are you that oblivious to how Gordo feels about you?"

"I guess I am. But I am much as a chicken as him."

"Well then that gets you nowhere."

"Kate what am I supposed to do?"

Kate puts her magazine down and lays it on the table. She gives Lizzie that look and they remain quiet for a few seconds.

"I am your friend and I will give you advice, but I will not tell you how to approach Gordo with your feelings or anything like that. I have already told you the part on what you need to do and my job is done, now you need to do the other part," Kate explained.

"Does that mean follow your advice?" pondered Lizzie.

"It's not as easy as you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Kate, come on please tell me."

"I'll give you a hint, it has to be the right moment." (A/N: Oh no, it's the moment again. Now you get why I call it the moment?)

Lizzie wanted to ask Kate what she meant by the moment, but she didn't want to press her luck. She pondered why Kate had said this, but quickly shook off the thought.

"Thanks," Lizzie said as she waved to Kate goodbye.

"Your welcome," said Kate as she picked up her magazine that she was reading a minute ago.

Before Lizzie could exit the door, Kate yelled out the door, "Oh yeah and I forgot that I had a date with Ethan Craft."

Lizzie smiled and exited Kate's house and ran to her car. When she hopped inside, she began to think again about what Kate said. What was the moment? Then it came to her. _I need to create a moment, not just any moment. A spectacular moment. Something that I would see in movies, but it wouldn't be planned. It needs to be special and it doesn't have to be in the most romantic spot. Like Kate said, it has to be the right moment. I knew when the right moment was, it was when Gordo and I got that electrical shock and my whole body felt numb when I kissed him. But I didn't get that feeling when I kissed Carl. I just happened to like his good looks and his abilities. I liked him on the outside, but I never got past his outside until just a couple of months ago when I saw what a jerk he was. But for Gordo, I know him in and out and that is it. I will tell Gordo and that will be that, _thought Lizzie.

****

Author Note: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I'm trying to work out the ending. This story is coming to a close and I say that five or six more chapters should do. I am trying to pick between two ending chapters, but I might mix both of them up and have a longer story. What do you think I should do? After all you all will be reading this story.


	16. Dealing With Rumors

****

Author Note: Okay I am not going to put Matt and Miranda together or Melina and Matt because everybody wants Matt and Miranda, Matt and Melina, or Miranda and Larry. Geese, that is a lot of M's. So Miranda is going to marry a made-up character. I am sorry if you don't like this, but if you don't like this then don't tell me to change it, because I am not going to change it. Now please read and enjoy the story. Thanks! (Oh and Matt and Melina are already married in this chapter, so sorry if you want the whole shebang with them!

Miranda was pacing the living room floor frantically and threw up her hands in frustration. Lizzie however breathed a sigh and put her hand on her forehead. Miranda was making her crazy, after all she was engaged and was getting married in a month! Her fiancé, Eric, wanted to get married soon, so she agreed and decided to hurry up with the wedding.

"I am getting married in a month and I don't even know how to set up a wedding," declared Miranda.

"Well maybe you should get some help. After all isn't that why I am here? Honestly Miranda, you are going to have a lot of help with this wedding," suggested Lizzie.

"What do you mean help? Like an idiot's guide to setting up a wedding. I don't think so Lizzie! The only help I will be getting is from you and my mother."

"What about Kate?"

"Well yes."

"And Melina. Remember her and Matt are married and she already has some experience. Aren't you two friends, when you and Matt dated?"

"That was a terrible experience, no offence Lizzie."

"None taken."

"Okay so I will have some help with my wedding, but not a lot. What I need you to do is find me someone to be my wedding coordinator oh and don't forget the cake. I completely forgot about the Kate and.."

"Don't forget the person you are marrying," joked Lizzie. "Listen Miranda, I have to go to the grocery store to get some supplies for Abby's project and some groceries. But I promise I will call you."

Lizzie walked out of the house with Miranda calling over her shoulder to not go. Lizzie just shook her head and went to the grocery store.

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Lizzie was picking out some supplies when she met one of her neighbors, Ms. Landers. In town, she was known for her gossip and scandalous rumors that she makes up. She wasn't necessarily a bad person, but just when it came to gossip, she was the first one to jump in and Lizzie didn't know that her chat with Ms. Landers would affect her future.

"Lizzie dear," Lizzie heard a voice and turned around. She produced an inward groan, but covered it up by a fake smile.

Ms. Landers was in her fifties and her skin was perfect. She didn't have any wrinkles and she could pass for a person that was twenty years younger. Rumors went around in the town that she had plastic surgery and Lizzie could quite agree with this. But she told Lizzie that she always had good posture and never stayed out in the sun too long. One of her tips to Lizzie was to never raise you eyebrows, which would prevent wrinkles.

"Hello Ms. Landers," she greeted.

"Have you heard about the new girl, Kate Saunders?" questioned Ms. Landers. "I heard that she was…"

Lizzie listened to the woman who was criticizing her friend. She was simply disturbed by Ms. Lander's thoughts of this woman so she quickly piped in.

"Ms. Landers, I am sorry to interrupt you, but I don't want to hear any of this hogwash about my friend. She just moved in and I really don't want to hear any made information about her," Lizzie said as she held her tongue so she wouldn't say anything else that would make Ms. Landers get the impression that Lizzie was a malicious person who didn't care about anybody but herself.

"My dear, you shouldn't become friends with Kate," smiled Ms. Landers. "I heard that her behavior is outlandish!"

Lizzie could fell heat rising throughout her body when she was able to let it go. "Ms. Landers, only you would make up something like that! Now have a good day!"

She turned around and the stomping of her feet echoed throughout the grocery store. She quickly paid for her groceries and exited the grocery store with a full temper.

That night Abby, Michael, and Lizzie gathered around the dinner table to have their dinner. Lizzie noticed that her children were both quiet and wondered about their peculiar behavior.

"Abby, Michael, you haven't touched your food or even made a peep at the dinner table. Surely you would be fighting and that isn't what I am hearing right now," said Lizzie.

Michael gazed nervously at Abby who just stirred her peas in a circle. Lizzie noticed this and cried, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Mum please don't be mad at us," said Michael.

"I won't, but it depends on the situation. If you got into anymore trouble, then I guess I would," said Lizzie.

"Our neighbor spread the word around that you were having anger management problems and it had to do with you Daddy's divorce and also how he is in jail," whispered Abby as she was looking at her peas.

Lizzie looked at Abby and then Michael. "Who told you that?"

"Ms. Landers. She said that she 'heard' this news from someone, but we suppose that it was she who made up those rumors. After all her reputation is quite terrible and everybody knows her as the town gossiper," Abby told her mother.

"Oh no! You shouldn't of discovered that news. Whatever they say about your father or our family, just ignore them. And if they ask you a question about your father, tell them it's none of their business," instructed Lizzie.

Abby finally looked up from her peas and Michael went back to staring at his plate.

"Mom?" asked Abby. "Why did you keep that news from Michael and I? You knew that we would figure it out one way or another."

"The only thing a mother would do, which is to protect her children," smiled Lizzie. "Let's forget about this and finish our dinner. "

"You aren't mad at us!" exclaimed Abby.

"No, and a mother's secret is that she could never be mad at her children. But don't tell anyone," winked Lizzie. Abby giggled and their dinner was quite pleasant.

Lizzie went to bed and began to think about Ms. Landers, Carl, and more things. _How did Ms. Landers know about that Carl was in prison, _contemplated Lizzie. _The only one who knows that is Kate and Miranda. Wait! I knew Miranda or Kate wouldn't say anything, so she must of overheard. I will have a talk with her._

The next day Lizzie went to Gordo's without thinking about what happened a couple of weeks ago. When she went up to the door and knocked on his door, she just realized what had happened. She couldn't go back into the car and drive off, because Gordo was standing there shirtless in the doorway.

"Oh um, I think I need to go back to the car. Goodbye," Lizzie said nervously and started to make her way back to the car before she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Relax Liz, I'll get on a shirt," he told her, but she could tell he was a little bit embarrassed.

_Did he just call me Liz, _she thought? _The last time he called me Liz was after Rome. Could that mean.. No! Just ignore these stupid thoughts about your best friend and move on._

When Gordo was fully dressed he led her to the kitchen for a mini-breakfast. He got out a cup of coffee and poured it into the mug. Lizzie could smell the aroma of coffee and the warmness of the mug against her fingers. She left out a pleasant sigh and went back to what she was saying before.

"Gordo. Have you heard the rumors that have been buzzing around Hillridge about me?" she asked.

"No Liz," lied Gordo.

"Gordo you are lying and I can tell it. Tell me the truth," she ordered.

"Okay the truth is that I have heard everything. Everything about Carl into jail and how you are a mad woman who needs anger management. I also heard from Kate that she said you were crazy and I guess I could agree with that," joked Gordo.

"GORDO!" cried Lizzie. He set down his mug and gave a grin.

"I was kidding. No need to get yourself worked up. But listen don't listen to them, it's just town gossip that will wear off in a couple of days," comforted Gordo.

"Thanks, but town gossip is bad. People exclude you from their parties once they have heard bad things about you and that means no parties for me," pouted Lizzie.

"Is that all you care about is what people think about you?" questioned Gordo.

"No," lied Lizzie.

Gordo raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, the answer to your question is a yes," confronted Lizzie. "Now what do I do?"

"The only thing there is to do," said Gordo.

"Besides ignore it!"

"Then I guess you have to face Ms. Landers. I bet that would be fun. But listen, no matter what I will never believe the rumors and neither will any of your friends. Now come one and cheer up. Plus, isn't Miranda getting married soon?"

"Yes, aren't you and Eric going to have a man's night out."

"Yeah, he asked me to be his bridegroom since he doesn't having any siblings or close cousins. And his best friend has cancer so he asked me."

"Bet you feel honored."

"I guess."

"Oh the humble Gordo."

Gordo laughed and Lizzie knew that old times were back. She completely forgot about the awkward moments with Gordo that she was having and went back to the fun moments that they both shared in their childhood years.

After the visit with Gordo, he bid her goodbye with a hug and she drove off to talk to Ms. Landers. When she arrived at her house, she slammed the car door and stomped off to knock the door. She opened the door with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ms. Landers, I am going to have a civilized conversation with you and please no outbursts are allowed," she said.

She nodded nervously. "What are you talking about dear?"

Lizzie groaned and thought she was about to explode. "Why did you tell my children that I was mad and don't tell me that you don't know what I am talking about."

"Oh dear, I guess I shouldn't of discussed the encounter that we had in the grocery store," piped Ms. Landers.

"So you didn't spread that rumor that I needed anger management?" asked Lizzie a little bit calmer.

"No, you are my neighbor and I would never make up something like that. Sure I make up some things, but I would never make up something about you," admitted Ms. Landers.

"Then how did the rumors spread around?" questioned Lizzie.

"Well I told Shirley, your other neighbor, that you appeared to be mad about something and I felt somewhat sympathy towards you. So I guess she told somebody something different and then in the end, people had heard different things and put it all together to invent a terrible lie. It's happened with me too," said Ms. Landers.

"Well I am sorry I accused you," Lizzie said, but there was still bitterness in her voice.

"Oh my dear, it is quite okay. I am the one who should be sorry. From now on, I will try to control my mouth and not spread anything else. If I do, then.." Ms. Landers carried on.

Lizzie listened to her here and there because Ms. Landers was telling Lizzie one of her famous, boring stories. Lizzie looked at her watch and made up an excuse of going to a party. Ms. Landers apologized again and waved to her.

_One problem solved, another problem to deal with, _thought Lizzie.

****

Author Note: So what did you think? I have 90 reviews! Isn't that so cool. Thank you guys so much. Please review. Thanks. I have about 5 more chapters. I think.


	17. The Wedding

Author Note: My friend is forcing me to update, so thank her. And she is making me listen to Pieces of Me, by Ashlee Simpson, over and over again. Bah Humbug. Okay now to start the story. Tally-ho!

One word was in her head and that was the word 'Gordo.' The conversation yesterday went well, but she knew that she would have to face him about the truth. What was the outcome that he or her would admit their feelings? Probably one out of a million; slim chance.

March had come and it was still cold outside, even though they lived in California. Some people misjudged California that it was sunny all the time, but Hillridge was up in the northern part of California, so it got really cold there. Hillridge was also far off from the beach, so that was another reason why it was so cold.

With the bitter cold, Lizzie served herself hot chocolate that Abby had made earlier. It was a bit cold so she put it in the microwave to heat up. After that was done, she grabbed some mini marshmallows from the bag that Abby had got out. She brought the cups to her lips and drank the dark liquid. The liquid rushed through her body, which warmed her body.

The phone rang and she picked it up on the first ring. She heard the voice to be Miranda's and her voice was frantic.

"Today is the wedding and the wedding cake hasn't been delivered yet. What am I supposed to do?" asked a frenzied Miranda.

"Miranda, calm down," soothed Lizzie. "Everything is going to be okay, you are just overreacting a little bit."

"OVERREACTING!" exclaimed Miranda. "How can you say that? After all I am getting married and there can't be a wedding cake without a wedding."

"But then again if you worry about the small stuff, like wedding cakes, then they'll be no wedding. And without a wedding, that means no wedding cake," joked Lizzie.

"Lizzie, this is no time to be joking," scolded Miranda.

"Okay, I'll be over at the church in a few seconds. Let me round up Abby and Michael and then we'll be over at the church. Now between the time we leave the house and get there, don't have a breakdown," smiled Lizzie over the phone.

"Thanks Lizzie, but that doesn't mean I like your crude jokes," laughed Miranda and then hung up the phone.

After the conversation, Lizzie quickly gathered her children in frenzy and got in the car. They drove up to the church just in time to help with Miranda's little dilemmas. Lizzie hurried to the church with her satin dress on and her children following her.

When they reached where Miranda was getting dressed up, she nearly choked Lizzie with a big hug. Lizzie could see that there would tears in her eyes and wondered why.

"Miranda what is wrong?" asked Lizzie. "Is Eric okay?"

"Yes, he's fine," nodded Miranda with a smile on her face, but tears pouring down from her face. "I'm just so happy and nervous about this wedding. What happens if I forget to say my line, like 'I do?' What if I forget —."

"Miranda who can forget the line 'I do?" questioned Lizzie with a small laugh so that she could get Miranda laughing a little.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, that's all," she smiled.

"Stop crying. If you keep on crying, your mascara will get smeared," Lizzie told her and offered her a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her tears and then threw it away in the nearest trashcan. "Now that's better isn't it."

Miranda nodded.

"Now are you ready to get married?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah and I'm more prepared than I ever have been to get married. All thanks to your help I can say that simple line. 'I DO!' Now please go and enjoy yourself and look around the church while I get prettied up."

"Don't get too excited," teased Lizzie and left the room with her children following her.

Two hours later the wedding was in effect. Abby was dressed up in her flower girl dress and same with Michael, except he wasn't wearing a flower girl dress and he was the ring bearer. Lizzie was the maid of honor for Miranda.

Lizzie could hear the wedding march and pushed Abby to walk down the aisle. She watched her daughter go forward down the aisle tossing the petals in all directions. She sighed when she saw her daughter doing this and realized that she wasn't going to be this young anymore and that in ten years, she would be the one to be married and someone else would be tossing the petals. Then Michael followed his sister with the ring and walked down the aisle gracefully. Then it was Lizzie's turn to walk up the aisle and that is exactly what she did with the bridesmaids following her. They walked up to the altar and filed in a line. The groomsmen followed the bridesmaids and Gordo was the best man, which Gordo had told her on that day she saw him.

He was looking nice and Lizzie couldn't help not to notice his mob of curls that flew everywhere. Gordo didn't even dare to look at Lizzie and he walked up to the altar directly opposite of Lizzie and next to the groom. Lizzie could feel her heart thumping loudly like it did that night in Rome.

Lastly, Miranda came walking down the aisle with her arms linked with her father. Lizzie could see that Mr. Sanchez was trying not to cry for his daughter's happiness, but she could see tears starting to form. Her best friend was getting married and that would mean she would be a little distant between Miranda and her.

Miranda finally reached the altar and winked at Lizzie who gave a small smile to her best friend. She then turned her attention toward her husband, Eric, and gave him a bigger smile.

After fifteen minutes had passed into the service, it was now time for the question. The important question that Eric and Miranda had waited for months. The one question that Miranda would be prepared for after Lizzie's support.

"Do you accept Miranda Sanchez to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the preacher.

"I do," answered Eric.

"And do you Ms. Sanchez take Eric McDowell, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

Lizzie could see Miranda give a small gulp. She tried to open her mouth a few times, but then shut it again. Lizzie couldn't cope with Miranda's nervousness anymore and walked over to her. Miranda was shocked, but Lizzie gave her a small smile.

"Do what's best," whispered Lizzie in her ear and walked back to her original standing position.

Miranda looked up at Eric again and Lizzie could tell that he was nervous. She gave a small sigh and then said, "I do."

There was a burst of applauding from the audience and Miranda gave a great big smile. Eric gave a sigh of relief, for he expected Miranda to refuse the question and run out of the church like in most movies. Michael and Abby were exchanging high-fives and Mr. and Ms. McGuire were also exchanging high-fives with them too. (Mr. McGuire had recovered from bunion surgery.) Lizzie was relieved and happy at the same time, the exact same emotions as Miranda and Eric's put together. However, Gordo just gave a small smile and looked down at his shoes. Lizzie noticed this and planned to talk to him later even though it would kill her.

After the service, there was a reception at the Hillridge Hotel in the ballroom. Most of the people were chatting up a storm in different groups. The rest of the people were either sitting by themselves or eating the tea sandwiches that were put on a nearby table.

"Lizzie," shouted Kate from a nearby table chatting up a storm with a stranger whom Lizzie did not know.

"Yeah," answered back Lizzie.

"Come over and let me introduce Sam," commanded Kate.

"Alright," agreed Lizzie and walked over to where Kate was. She pulled out a chair and sat in it directly next to Kate.

"Okay Sam this is Lizzie, Lizzie this is Sam," introduced Kate.

"Hey," Sam said and returned talking to Kate.

"So do you ever think of joining the Peace Corps, Sam?" inquired Kate.

"Maybe. I really like doing those kinds of things," agreed Sam.

_Yeah right, _thought Lizzie. _You don't give a hell about the Peace Corps. You just like Kate and that's it. That is why you make up crazy stuff to get her to like you. What a jerk! Wait! Why am I so mad at him? He has done nothing but make happy. Am I jealous because that's what I want Gordo and I doing? Admit it McGuire, you are jealous. _

Lizzie shook the thought off and snapped back to reality. She then realized that Sam and Kate had been trying to get her attention, but she was busy dazing off because the conversation didn't interest her very much.

"Lizzie, we have been trying to get your attention for the past minute. What world are you in?" asked Kate.

"Nowhere. I have to go and find Miranda, but it was nice talking to you Kate and you too Sam," smiled Lizzie and then left the two whispering.

Lizzie approached Miranda who was surrounded by various people and some she didn't even know. She then identified one couple as her parents and greeted them with hugs and smiles. She returned back to Miranda and hugged her.

"Miranda I am so happy for you," said Lizzie with sincerity. "I really am."

"Thanks," smiled Miranda. "You know this won't change our relationship. No matter what we will be friends even if I have gotten married."

"I know," lied Lizzie and put on her best fake smile.

"Right after the honeymoon I will call you and you and I can have a girl's night out. Kate doesn't even have to come and it can just be the two of us. What do you think?" questioned Miranda.

"I think it sounds great," lied Lizzie again.

"Good, now I have to go over to my new husband thanks to you that we are together. Oh yes and thank you Lizzie so much for encouraging me during the ceremony. It really helped me a lot. Bye Lizzie and you might want to talk to Gordo," suggested Miranda.

"Okay," said Lizzie and then went of to go find Gordo. She found him sitting by himself eating a tea sandwich.

"Hi Gordo," greeted Lizzie.

He looked up from his plate and gave her a small smile. She took the nearest chair next to him so that she was facing him. She returned the smile and began to strike up a conversation.

"So have you congratulated Miranda?" inquired Lizzie.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good. So what do you think is going to be happening to us?" asked Lizzie.

"What do you mean us?" questioned Gordo with confusion.

Lizzie then felt herself blush and quickly covered up her mistake, "I mean Miranda, you, and I. What is going to happen to our friendship?"

"It's over Lizzie," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she said as she rose from her chair.

"I'm moving," stated Gordo.

"WHAT!" shouted Lizzie. "How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I just got the offer last night and I didn't want to cause a scene like this," he sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Why can't you still be friends with me?" she inquired.

"I don't know," stated Gordo.

"You are running away from something that you aren't telling me," said Lizzie.

"I'm not," lied Gordo.

"Yes you are," said Lizzie.

"You're right," admitted Gordo.

"I am?" asked Lizzie.

"Yeah because you know what?" questioned Gordo.

"What?" asked Lizzie.

"I think of you more than a best friend," whispered Gordo in her ear. "And do you know what I am going to do about it?"

She shook her head.

"You really are a blonde at sometimes," he smiled and then pressed his lips firmly to hers. She responded the kiss and then draped her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist and he gripped tightly. He pulled her closer, if that was even possible. They finally pulled back and Lizzie was left speechless.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Gordo who was breathing heavily.

Lizzie was too shocked about what Gordo did and Kate finally intervened. "Speak you speechless moron!"

"I guess not. Goodbye Lizzie," said Gordo and walked off.

Lizzie had finally recovered on what had happened and shouted, "GORDO!" But he was already gone.

_I have lost my best friend and the boy who I have loved for as long as I have lived, _thought Lizzie. And after that thought she gathered up Michael and Abby and left the hotel without bidding Miranda goodbye. She was heartbroken and the only person to heal her heart was Gordo.

**Author Note: Okay that was probably the longest chapter I have done, so please review. And please don't hate me for a cliffhanger. Gordo isn't gone forever even though I did think about it. Joking. Reviews are the only way for me to continue. **


	18. Have I Lost Him?

Author Note: After this chapter, I will only have 2 more chapters to write. Isn't that sad? Well I really want to get 150 reviews in all, so please review so that I can get to my goal. Thanks a lot! And here is the story...

It had been two weeks after the wedding and Miranda had just gotten back from her honeymoon. Like before, she promised for her and Lizzie to have a girl's night out and that is exactly what happened. Miranda was sipping her drink at The Melting Pot with Lizzie sitting across from her fiddling with her napkin.

"Lizzie, stop the fiddling and please tell me what happened with you and Gordo?" inquired Miranda.

"Nothing happened," lied Lizzie and looked up from her napkin to Miranda. 

Miranda wasn't easily fooled like other people when Lizzie lied, so she decided to take extreme measures. "I know it's not my business to intervene in your business, but if I don't then what will happen to our relationship? You're not the only one who is going to be affected by you and Gordo's argument."

"It wasn't an argument," stated Lizzie firmly.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know."

"Okay since I can't get anything out of you, then I'll just have to trust your instincts on how you are going to solve this crisis."

"I'll ignore it."

"YOU CAN'T IGNORE IT! You can't ignore something like this. If you haven't noticed Gordo is head over heels for you and you are completely ignoring the fact that he likes you. You need to do something about it. Tell him that you don't like him, which I know you do like him, or tell him that you do like him. Either way, he can leave town knowing the truth."

Lizzie gave a sigh and readjusted her body in the booth. "Listen, you know that I haven't been head over heels for a guy until I fell in love with Gordo."

"I never knew that."

"Well now you know."

"I was kidding, but please continue."

"Well I just have to give up."

"I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"Well you heard it."

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP SOMETHING SO PRECIOUS AS LOVE!"

Everybody was now looking at Miranda and Lizzie's table. Lizzie could hear whispers from the nearby table. She gave another long sigh and looked up at Miranda; Miranda was blushing a shade of crimson.

"Miranda, please keep your voice down," begged Lizzie.

"Sorry," apologized Miranda. "Now why are you going to give up love? In the movies, when a guy loves a girl and vice versa and they get into an argument, they never give up on love."

"Miranda my life isn't based on a silly film."

"Sorry."

"I'm not giving up on love, because you know I can't give up on how I feel about Gordo."

"So."

"So, what I am trying to tell you is that Gordo is moving and the plans are already arranged for him to move and go this new job. Where is he moving anyway?"

"He's moving to New York to see Macy."

"Why would he want to go to New York, just to the Macy Day Parade?"

"Macy is his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend!"

Miranda's gave a gulp and said, "Listen Lizzie, after that argument or whatever you had on the day of my wedding, he decided to move on to someone else. He told me that he couldn't ever win your heart and he needed to move on."

"WHAT!"

"But he has already succeeded winning my heart. As a matter of fact, he didn't even need to win my heart, because I was already in love with him in Rome."

"That's when you fell in love with him?"

"Yeah."

"How romantic."

"MIRANDA!"

"Okay sorry."

"So how did he attract you? You know when a girl likes a guy, it's something that he says or does to lure that girl into him."

"Miranda, he had me at hello."

"Wow, you really do like Gordo."

"Yeah and the bad part of this mess is that he's going to New York to visit his new girlfriend, Stacy."

"It's Macy."

"Whatever. Now what am I going to do?"

"Win his heart back before it's too late."

"Like how?"

"He's leaving tomorrow, you figure out the rest."

"That's what kind of advice Kate gave to me, except it was a little more complex. She told me that it had to be the right moment. I have an idea what she meant by moment, but I haven't figured it out fully."

"Interesting, well you need to follow your heart and do what's right," assured Miranda. A waiter then came by their table and dropped of their check. Lizzie and Miranda paid for their separate checks and then went back home.

That night, Lizzie was drinking a warm cup of coffee when Abby trudged in her pajamas. Lizzie glanced at the time and saw that it was eleven at night and that Abby had school tomorrow.

"Abby, it's eleven o'clock, why are you up? You really need to get to bed since you have school tomorrow," told Lizzie to Abby. 

"I overheard the message on the answering machine," admitted Abby.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Lizzie as Abby plopped down on the sofa right next to Lizzie. She stretched out her arms and then gave out a long sigh.

"It's from Gordo and he wanted to say goodbye," said Abby.

"Did you delete the message?" asked Lizzie quickly.

"No," said Abby and then stretched her feet out as soon as Lizzie got up from the sofa and went to check the answering machine. Lizzie went through the messages, until she found a message that belonged to Gordo's voice.

"Lizzie this is Gordo," spoke Gordo from the phone. "I know you and Miranda are having your girl's night out, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow at noon. I'm taking a plane to New York to visit Macy, my girlfriend, and to go work at my new job. Goodbye Lizzie."

Once the message was done Lizzie put her hands on her face and gave a sad sigh. Lizzie was disappointed that Gordo didn't say that he loved her or was going to miss her.

"Mom," said Abby from the living room.

"Yes," answered Lizzie weakly who was almost in tears. 

"Come here, please," said Abby and Lizzie went over to the couch and sat next to her daughter.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Does this have to do with Gordo? If it does have to do with Gordo then I really don't want to talk about it," replied Lizzie.

"Mom, please listen to me. I know this won't help or anything, but the night I ran away, Gordo said that he really loved you. Just because he has a girlfriend and is moving to New York, does not mean he doesn't love you. I don't think he'll ever stop loving you. Personally I think that he's trying to run away from his problems," suggested Abby.

"How come you didn't tell me before about what Gordo had said?" asked Lizzie.

"I was sworn to secrecy, sorry Mom," apologized Abby.

"For what?" asked Lizzie sincerely. 

"For not telling you," said Abby.

"No you shouldn't be. Now please go upstairs so that you can go to sleep and for you to do well in school," smiled Lizzie as she escorted her daughter up the stairs. As soon as she closed the door, Lizzie slumped up against the wall in despair.

"What am I going to do?" whispered Lizzie to herself. "Have I really lost him?"

Author Note: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry folks, but if you review, then I'll be happy. Just click the button below and send a review. Thanks!


	19. One Guy, One Way, One Moment

****

Author Note: Okay this is the last chapter and then the next chapter is just the epilogue. You might want to read the epilogue, because that's the good part. It's going to be really long and junk and it has a lot of Gordo and Lizzie fluff. And plus I don't feel good physically and mentally because I have no clue. I'm just, oh who cares, so this is why I'm writing to make me calm down. Oh yes and please check out my friend's story, her pen name is ripped carpet. Oh yes and this is a short chapter because, I don't know, it's just going to be a short chapter.

Lizzie slammed her alarm clock with frustration and got up lazily. There was this feeling in her gut and she didn't know what it was. Something was bothering her last night, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at the picture of Miranda, Gordo, and her and then it struck her, she was going to lose Gordo.

She thrust some pants on, pulled on a shirt, and then hurriedly put her make up on without even styling her hair. It was either that or losing Gordo, so she picked the first choice.

Lizzie ran down the stairs grabbing a muffin from Michael's plate. She had never done that before and Michael thought that quite odd.

"Why'd you take my muffin?" he asked.

"I have to go get something," said Lizzie as she ignored Michael's question.

"What do you need to get?" he asked.

"Something that could affect our lives if I don't take drastic measures," Lizzie explained. (A/N: SORRY I have to put an author note here. I know you hate these things, but that line I just typed was cheesy.)

"What are you talking about?" he inquired with a puzzled look on his face. Abby was sitting next to him and bopped him on the head.

"OW!" he exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

"Aren't you oblivious to the fact about - ."

"Abby, no," Lizzie told her daughter. "If he doesn't know then he'll figure it out later."

"Okay," Abby shrugged.

"Whose going to take care of us?" questioned Michael.

"I don't get you sometimes Michael," sighed Abby as she grabbed another muffin to eat. "If you only understood what Mom was going through. It all has to do with love."

"Alright Abby, that's enough," smiled Lizzie. "I'll call Ms. Landers to take care of you. Now you better behave while I'm gone because I already have enough on my hands to worry about."

"MS. LANDERS!" exclaimed Michael. "That old hag who we have to read the newspaper to because she can barely read. Either she can't read or she is as blind as a bat."

"She's old," Abby bickered.

"She's about fifty? Sixty? I don't know, but all I do know is that she's old."

Lizzie smiled at her children's bickering and closed the door on them to get to her car. After she got in she dialed Ms. Landers number and asked her if she could look after the children while she was gone. She agreed and Lizzie hang up on the phone.

Lizzie went on the highway and went full speed. It was eleven forty-five in the morning and she had fifteen minutes till Gordo's plane left. She had to go a little bit faster if she wanted to see Gordo. Lizzie turned up the volume of the radio so that the music was blaring in her ears.

Ten minutes had passed and she finally reached the airport. The muffin that she was eating was thrown onto her car floor. She parked in handicap parking and listened to the scolding of a senior citizen who told her to move her car. Of course, Lizzie ignored the ballistic women and ran to the airport entrance.

"Hey lady, your car is in the handicap parking area and if you don't move it then we'll have to tow it," explained a man who was helping with somebody's luggage. Lizzie had supposed that he worked at the airport. She knew that they weren't going to let her get anywhere.

She turned toward him and said, "When I get back, I'll have a check ready to help you tow my car, but right now I have other important matters to take care of."

A grin formed on Lizzie's face and she turned back toward the airport's entrance and ran into the building. She looked at where Gordo's plane was leaving.

"Gate B27," she muttered to herself. "That's across the whole airport. I'm not going to make it."

__

You've gotten this far Lizzie into your life and you have survived it all. If you give up now, there's no chance you'll ever get him back. It's now or never, Lizzie told herself and then broke into a run.

"Watch where your going," scolded a thirty-year-old man who shot her glares. She ignored the man and ran faster.

"Gate B24, Gate B25, Gate B26," she said to herself and then stopped in front of Gate B27. "Gate B27, my destination. I made it."

She smiled to herself and searched for Gordo. She couldn't find him anywhere. Then she finally spotted him in the line and he was entering the terminal. _Oh no, _she thought. _He's not going into that terminal until I tell him something._

"Gordo!" she shouted, but he did not hear her.

"GORDO!"

Lizzie broke out into another run and pushed her way through the people in the line. Again, the people in the line complained and scolded her for her actions. One of the flight attendants stepped in front of Lizzie as asked, "Ticket?"

"I don't have one, but I really need to tell someone something who is in that terminal," she explained quickly.

"I thought so. Now the rules apply to everybody and you're not just any certain special person who gets to get a free flight. No ticket, no entrance," the lady told her.

Lizzie sighed and then when the lady wasn't looking she broke out into another run.

"Come back," the flight attendant shouted, but Lizzie didn't dare look behind her. She finally entered the plane and scanned the small plane for Gordo. He was sitting there in his seat flipping through a magazine. She grinned at the sight of him and walked carefully over to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, do you have your ticket?"

"Yes," he mumbled and fumbled with his jacket pocket and pulled it out.

"Good, because I need one," Lizzie smiled.

Gordo looked up and whispered, "Lizzie! What are you doing here?"

"You think I would give up after the many things I've been through. The divorce and the effect it has been on my kids, don't forget the rumors, but the main problem is you!"

Gordo stood up so that they were cramped into the small aisle of the plane. "What do you mean I'm a problem?"

"I think you know," Lizzie whispered and she could feel the edges of her lips forming into a smile, a big smile.

"Prove it to me," he told her. His eyes were now staring into her eyes and she looked at him with longing. She leaned in and touched his cheek. He immediately reacted to the kiss and placed his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him with her to the wall so that she was on the wall and that Gordo was on her. Gordo deepened the kiss and Lizzie gladly returned it. They both heard cheers from the plane and they broke apart.

"This is against the law," spoke the flight attendant woman who didn't let her in before.

"Don't worry we're leaving," Gordo told her and then grabbed Lizzie by the hand and led her out of the plane and out of the terminal.

When they were out of the terminal, Gordo faced her and asked, "Why did you come?"

"Only one reason," she told him.

"And what is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Because I love you, Gordo. I thought that was already obvious," Lizzie said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said and pulled her in for another kiss.

__

This was how it was supposed to be, thought Lizzie. _After these hard months, I think that this moment makes up for the rest of all those hard months I had to endure. There are three things I need to do when I'm home. One is to thank Kate for telling me about the moment, because this is definitely recreating the moment from when in Rome. Two is to thank Ms. Landers for babysitting my kids while I'm kissing my best friend, or maybe more. The last one is to thank Miranda for telling me not to give up and giving me support, even when I didn't need it._

There was only guy I wanted, one way to get him, and only one real moment for all of this to happen. Yes only one real moment.

****

Author Note: Yay! I loved writing the ending. I liked the whole scheme about Lizzie chasing after Gordo from her house to the airport and then telling their undying love for each other. Now look out for the next chapter which is the epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW. This is the ending and I want a lot of reviews. Thanks.


	20. Epilogue

****

Author Note: Teartear, this is going to be my last chapter for this story. The story is ending, oh how sad. Actually, I'm so proud of myself that I ACTUALLY completed a kind of good story with pretty good reviews that was pretty long. That means, I get to start on a new story. Actually I've already started a new one about Alicia and George, from Harry Potter, but I might delete it. But the one that I'm focused on now is James and Lily Potter, my favorite couple in Harry Potter, besides Hermione and Harry. I'm surprised how many dedicated fans that are reading my story, to Harry Potter. Anyways this is the epilogue and here it goes. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Tag! You're it!" exclaimed Abby as she tagged Gordo. Gordo smiled at Lizzie's daughter, and now his daughter, too. He went to chase her around the backyard, when Michael was chasing Gordo.

Gordo finally grasped the little girl in his arms and tickled her. She squealed and finally gave up and said, "You win! Pppllleassee, stop it." He stopped tickling her and they both continued to play the game, but Michael was it.

Lizzie smiled at the sight of this and put her mug of coffee down in the house. Gordo and her were now happily married and since the kiss in the airport, she finally got him back. They started to date for eight months, when he proposed to her. But what was so romantic about the proposal was that it was in the same place where they had kissed in the airport. She remembered like it was yesterday. (A/N: Yeah it's a flashback, sorry.)

"Gordo, what are you doing here?" asked a perplexed Lizzie. "Is everything okay at home? Did I forget something?"

"No," he answered with a smile.

"Then what is it, because I'm about to leave to go to Colorado to visit my grandparents. They really needed to see me and I don't want to be late catching my plane," she told him. "As much as I love you, I really have to go."

"Do you really love me?" he questioned her, but his face was serious and it finally hit her. He was going to propose to her as he leaned on one knee facing toward her.

"I -." stuttered Lizzie.

He pulled out a ring box and Lizzie started to mutter, "Oh my God. Oh god."

Lizzie could tell that Gordo was having second thoughts about this, but he hesitantly began to ask the question, "Elizabeth McGuire, will you marry me?"

"Gordo," she stated.

"It's okay, at least I tried," he said sadly and started to get up, but before he could Lizzie manage to blurt out a 'Yes!'

"What was that?" he asked with eagerness in his voice.

"I said yes," she said looking up at him. He smiled at this and pulled her into a longing kiss. She responded it and they were now into a make out session. Lot's of people had seen what had taken place and many cheered, but others scowled. The ones who scowled, Lizzie thought that they had been proposed to, but turned him or her down, or vice versa.

"Last call for boarding plane 291," Lizzie heard over the airport's speakers. She reluctantly pulled back and smiled at him, "I have somewhere to go. Bye Gordo." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then left him.

"Last call for boarding plane 291," repeated the voice over the intercom.

She left him there grinning like an idiot and when Lizzie was well into the terminal, he started to let out cheers, chants, and did dances. They were engaged and the first one to know when Lizzie got back was his future children, the ones that he had loved and cared for. But he wished that they were his children and not Carl's.

The memory left Lizzie's mind and then began to think about other things. Carl. Carl was in prison and would be in there for a couple of years. When he got out, he was forced to stay a good distance away from Lizzie and her family, and if he did get close to them, he would be put back in jail. Lizzie's feelings for Carl had disappeared that night when he merely strangled her.

Miranda was doing okay with Eric and they were known as the 'perfect couple' and the same applied for Lizzie and Gordo. Even though Gordo had married Lizzie, he still had kept up with Miranda and they were still best of friends. Sometimes, when Eric and Lizzie were doing something, Gordo and Miranda went to dinner like the old days, in a friendly way. Lizzie had also thanked Miranda for the advice on Gordo, and Miranda just gave her one of those smiles and accepted the thank you.

Kate however had her disputes with Ethan Craft. She told Lizzie that he was a hoax just like in high school. Ethan had cheated on her with another woman, and Kate blamed it all on Ethan's perfect hair. She ditched Ethan, who became a politician, and found another guy who she might give a chance. She had been hurt many times in the past and was making sure that this was the guy for her.

Lizzie's children, Abby and Michael, were doing okay about this whole situation. They were so excited, especially Abby, when Gordo was going to marry Lizzie. He treated them just like they were his own children and always remembered to come to their special events and always remembered their birthdays. Abby and Michael were turning eleven in a couple of days and Lizzie and Gordo had formed a surprise party for them, but it was Gordo's idea to throw the party.

Lizzie had shaken out the memories from the past and called from inside the kitchen to tell them that dinner was ready. The three of them ran in the house with dirt all over them and Lizzie scolded them for this.

"Come on Lizzie," Gordo smiled. "Lighten up a little."

"Fine, but you have to wash your hands," said Lizzie.

"Alright kids, let's wash our hands," he said and they all huddled into the bathroom washing their hands. Once they were done, Gordo went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yes, very happy," she smiled and they all gathered around the table to eat their dinner.

__

For once in my life, I'm happy and no one can change that, not Ms. Landers and her rumors, not Abby and Michael's principle, and definitely not Carl. I'm my own person and I know now that I can make my own decisions and to choose how I feel, thought Lizzie. _My life isn't perfect, but it's pretty close to perfection._

****

Author Note: Okay I need to apologize. Number one, this was cheesy, sorry but endings to stories are cheesy, that's just how it is. And number two, it was short. NOW I NEED YOUR ADVICE ON WHETHER TO DO A SEQUEL. IF I DO A SEQUEL THEN IT'S EITHER GOING TO BE ABOUT ABBY AND HOW TO DEAL WHEN HER FATHER IS OUT OF JAIL AND JUNK. SORRY I'M NOT GOOD WITH BOY'S POV. (THAT MEANS POINT OF VIEW, FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS.) OR IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT KATE AND HER DIFFICULTY TO LOVE SINCE SHE HAS BEEN HURT SO MUCH IN THE PAST. SO PLEASE TELL ME. Please review, thanks. AND this story is over. So I can concentrate on my other stories.


End file.
